Les Histoires d'un Trio II: Indétrônable
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: The Queen. Elle traine, elle tue. Une cible, l'entourage est sa victime. La mal rôde dans Glopland. La peur les prend tous. Anita enquête. Amélie protège. Et Cléa ? Heu… Elle dort. UA.
1. Babillage

**Ceci n'est qu'un babillage.**

Raiting : **T** et c'est pas pour des chaussettes. L'ambiance EST malsaine. Ce n'est en aucun rapport au sexe de près ou de loin. C'est juste que pas mal de détails peuvent choquer. Ce tome est sanglant.

Personnages : **OCs **Ils m'appartiennent presque tous.

Genre : **Humor, Horror. **(ça rime xD)Certains passages sont légers mais ce n'est que rarement (une fois par chapitre). L'humour est noir. Je le répète, l'ambiance est malsaine.

Alerte : **UA. Personnages OOC**

**Tout appartient à Michael GRANT SAUF Cléa, Amélie, Anita, Glop, Pete, Inter-Imaginaire (Le Président, Lune, Le Directeur de l'AMNS,…), Azilis, Glopland, L'intrigue, The Queen et tout autre personnage n'apparaissant pas dans le livre.**

**L'intrigue est vaguement inspirée de King's Game de Nobuaki Kanazawa (OU PAS)**

Rappel tome 1 :

Trois jeunes filles se retrouvent projetées dans l'histoire de Gone. Mais Pete n'existe pas, il est en fait venu d'un univers parallèle qui les a envoyé ici. Ce trio de cinglée, fout un bordel pas possible. Si bien que Lune apparait. La guerre commence. Et tout le monde s'en retrouve détruit.

J'avoue ce résumé est pourri.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Le sang. C'est la seule chose qui m'atteint. Il est partout. Sur les murs, sur le sol. Sur mes mains, sur ses lèvres. Ses pieds ne touchent même pas terre. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Du sang, toujours du sang, encore du sang. Un sourire franchit mes lèvres. J'entaille la peau de sa joue de mon ongle. L'odeur est insupportable. Je me sens poisseuse. J'ai de la crasse partout sur moi, je m'enferme dedans. Je sens leurs regards dégoûtés. Je sens la fausse pitié à travers le dégoût. Je sens tout. Surtout cette haine qu'ils me portent. Cette haine délicieuse qu'ils me déversent avec passion. Ma crasse, à cause de leur putain de monde injuste. Ils me balancent. Tel un être inférieur. Je ne suis rien. Et pourtant tellement plus. Tellement plus. Je repars la tête haute. Ma crasse s'incruste dans ma peau. Elle me mord avec amour. Je suis inférieure, mais ils ont tort. _

_I am the Queen._


	3. The End

**Hey,**

**Et là je suis terriblement choquée de recommencer au chapitre 1. C'est normal. X)**

**Bon, je vous préviens, ce tome-ci, j'alterne énormément la première personne du singulier et la troisième pour la narration. Y a pas vraiment de logique, j'écris au feeling. Et parfois ça sonne mieux.**

**Je le répète encore, l'ambiance est malsaine. C'est pas fait pour être à l'aise.**

**Bon, faut que vous le sachiez, ce tome est un bordel chronologique pas possible ! Rien n'est dans l'ordre et c'est ce qui forge ce côté inquiétant. Par contre ce chapitre est très bien placé chronologiquement. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière ou en avant. Rien. Juste une suite chronologique, mais c'est quand même le bordel x) mais c'est juste pour situer quoi.**

… **Commencer une histoire par la fin de ladite histoire, c'est vachement tordu comme affaire ! Bon, vous n'allez rien comprendre. But… I DON'T CARE ! Vous vous en sortirez, vous verrez. **

**Bon j'écris cela la veille des vingt ans de Friends. (C'était pour le calcul mental ça) Ca explique beaucoup de chose –nan je blague-.**

**REVIEWS EST MA NOURRITURE ! (Et vous ne voulez pas que je devienne anorexique pas vrai ?)**

**Folite.**

* * *

Toutes les pages sont à **Michael GRANT, **seul **m'appartient** la couverture.

* * *

**Chapitre I : **The End.

« La vie est cruelle. »(Anita.)

« La vie est une garce qui n'a aucun scrupule à détruire. » (Amélie)

« La vie est belle. » (Cléa)

_Ils grandissent. Peu importe ce que tu peux y faire, tout le monde grandit. Et apprend._

**Début de Glopland : trois-cent trente enfants. **

**Fin du tome 1 : deux-cent quatre-vingts sept. **

**Actuellement : cent trois.**

**Je** soupirai. J'étais appuyé contre ma main. J'allai m'endormir. C'était certains. Non mais qui a eu l'idée de faire une réunion d'explication ? Non mais franchement. Enfin j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter moi. Fallait que je nourrisse mon poisson rouge. D'abord. Il faisait un peu froid en ce moment, peut-être même que je devrai lui faire un bonnet. Puis en plus il allait salir partout dans son aquarium. C'était mauvais ça. J'allais encore devoir passer l'aspirateur. Je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait faire popo dans sa litière. C'était pas compliqué ! Et il me sortait toujours l'excuse de la « mémoire de poisson rouge ». Mais non ! Hé ho, un poisson rouge ça a une mémoire de trois mois donc hein, pas fou le coco. Je lui répète une fois par semaine. Au moins. Bon d'accord trois fois.

…

Par jour. Mon poisson est atteint d'Alzheimer ! Pas ma faute, crotte quoi. Puis c'est juste que j'aime pas les miettes. C'est sale et puis ça attire les rongeurs. Et après on est obligé de foutre de la mort à rat dans l'aquarium et puis mon poisson les bouffe et il crève.

…

Pas que j'ai déjà tenté l'expérience, non, non, non. Je suis juste prévoyant. D'abord. Et puis enfin quoi, quelqu'un qui mange en foutant des miettes partout, c'est crade quoi ! Regardez Sam-Sam là-bas, il bouffe son sandwich tranquillement et il a des miettes partout, bah lui il n'ira pas loin. Est-ce que le président mange ainsi ? Non. Est-ce qu'un directeur mange ainsi ? Non. Est-ce qu'un chef d'entreprise mange ainsi ? Non. Bref, il sera trouffion. Mais y a des trouffions qui mangent proprement hein. Je fais pas de généralité moi. C'est juste que manger salement, bah après c'est pas crédible. Donc on monte pas en grade.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sam-Sam a le droit de manger et pas moi ? J'ai faim moi aussi. Ça fait trois heures qu'on est là à nous expliquer qu'il faut être prudent pour la sensibilisation à l'hygiène parce que les mômes sont violents. Comme-si on le savait pas.

J'ai. Faim.

Et y a ce taré de Tyler qui me fixe. Alerte, psychopathe. C'est peut-être un pédophile ? Vous croyez qu'il veut me violer ? Flippant. Et mais en plus il ne cligne même pas des yeux ! Il a un regard presque jaune. Eurk. Ca jure affreusement avec son teint.

…

C'est un vampire. Ok c'est bon je veux sortir. J'ai un poisson à tuer. Vous savez les poissons ils ont de la chance, parce qu'on peut les asphyxier, comme nous. Mais on ne peut pas les noyer. C'est pas juste.

J'ai pas compris pourquoi y avait des nouveaux au Conseil. Comme Tyler. Non mais il est franchement flippant. Je suis sûr que chez lui il a le manuel de « 1001 techniques pour tuer Drake. ». Parce qu'il veut me tuer, c'est certains. Il doit hésiter entre la décapitation et la pendaison. Personnellement s'il me laisse le choix, je préférerai être pendu. Ah, je pense qu'il vient de penser à la méthode 754, immolation. Je sais pas vous hein, mais je crois que je suis dans la merde.

J'ai faim.

Enfin je ne sais pas hein, mais si je meurs d'ici quelques minutes, je préfèrerai crever le ventre plein. Pas vous ?

En plus y a cette imbécile de Britney qui chante « Elle a les yeux revolver ». Faut qu'elle arrête, après Tyler il va se souvenir de la méthode 581, et va me fusiller du regard. Pas que je vais mourir sur place hein, mais on sait jamais. Faut être prêt à toute éventualité dans la vie.

Hé mais attendez, si je meurs, qui va nourrir mon poisson ? Qui va aspirer ses miettes ? Pensez à Jojo le poisson avant de me tuer ! Un enfant sans sa maman, c'est un orphelin ! Pensez à mon Jojo futur orphelin ! C'est trop triste.

J'ai faim.

Nan mais sérieux, je suis sur le point de devenir ventriloque. Même si je sais que vous avez tous à cœur mon avenir professionnel dans le milieu de la ventriloquie, quand même. Je préférerai devenir Sénateur. C'est plus cool. Et vachement mieux payer.

Astrid ne s'arrête donc jamais de parler. C'est à s'en taper la tête sur la table. Et je sais que vous avez tous à cœur la pitié de ma pauvre tête. Elle vient de me fusiller du regard. Help. Je suis sûr qu'elle a le tome 2 des « Mille et une techniques pour tuer Drake. »

Vous savez, je suis très fier de mon prénom. C'est le même que celui du médecin que joue Joey dans Friends. Ça prouve ma prédestination à devenir Sénateur.

…

Parce que soyons clair, je ne deviendrai ni médecin ni acteur. C'est juste que sénateur rime avec acteur donc je prends ça du bon côté.

Je suis un gars optimiste vous savez. Moi j'ai aucun complexe à voir le bon côté des choses. Par exemple puisqu'Astrid et Tyler veulent me tuer, c'est plutôt cool. Ça prouve qu'au moins deux personnes pensent à moi dans ce monde.

Voilà. Positif dans la vie.

Par contre j'ai faim. Et là, je ne vois aucun positif dans cette situation. Je savais que j'aurais dû prévoir un plan C.

Oui parce que le plan A c'était venir. Le plan B c'était être malade, mais on m'aurait envoyé à l'hôpital et je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne l'aime pas trop. C'est à s'en dégoûter des médecins.

Encore une preuve que je ne suis pas fait pour être médecin.

« Bon vous pouvez partir. »

OUUUUUAIS ! Victoire ! A moi le merveilleux sandwich au bacon ! A moi le nettoyage de la maison de Jojo ! A moi la libertééééééééé ! En fait je l'aime bien cette Astrid.

« Sauf toi Drake, faut que tu expliques les horaires à Tyler. »

Je retire ce que je viens de dire, cette fille est une garce. Elle veut ma mort, je vous l'avais dit. En plus elle s'est ralliée à la cause de Tyler, le psychopathe qui veut me tuer par immolation. Elle a toujours été pour les causes perdues **d'avance**.

**§**

**Elle** était affalée sur le lit. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide. Ses cheveux gras s'éparpillant sur les draps sales. Son regard transparent fixant le plafond d'un air lointain. Toujours cet air d'ailleurs. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes. Un léger souffle s'en échappait en buée. Ses bras en croix, une main tombait du lit. De la crasse s'infiltrait sous ses ongles. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Elle paraissait morte. Elle était morte. De l'intérieur. Une estafilade s'éclatait le long de sa joue. Du sang dégoulinait le long de sa lèvre gonflée. Elle portait une tunique blanche. Autrefois blanche excusez l'euphémisme. Elle était découpée, pleine de terre et de sang. Laissant apparaitre sa peau au niveau du ventre, des hanches et du creux de la poitrine. Des hématomes virant vers le jaune se déchiraient sur son corps. Du sang dégoulinait le long de son poignet de sa paume. Son souffle se dispersait dans l'air. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Elle était dans une chambre. Les murs étaient blancs. Il faisait nuit. Le lit prenait toute la place. Il y avait une armoire à sa droite et une fenêtre à sa gauche. En face se tenait une porte et un miroir. Le vent faisait flotter les rideaux pâles. La lampe accrochée au plafond se balançait dans un grincement. Seul bruit pour briser le silence. La lumière se reflétait dans le miroir créant des ombres sur les murs. La porte était fermée. Des voix s'élevaient petit à petit de l'autre côté.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Pas même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Pas même quand il s'accroupit près d'elle. Pas même quand il effleura son visage et qu'il fit glisser sa paume le long de sa cuisse. Pas même lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Et encore moins quand il la secoua. Elle était morte. Et son souffle s'élevait lentement dans cette pièce lugubre. L'homme prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'appuya contre l'armoire. Il se mit à sangloter. Soudain, son corps s'agita. Elle fut d'abord prise d'un spasme. Puis sa main droite s'éleva lentement vers le plafond. Il la fixa, apeuré. Sa poitrine se souleva soudainement. Ses jambes se mirent à sursauter. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et un son guttural, rauque en sortit. Un hurlement déchirant. Il se leva. Et baissa son bras. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens. Il la retenu. Elle criait, pleurait, saignait. Elle se blessait dans sa folie. Il se mit à sangloter en écho avec elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il plongea dans ses iris ternes et mornes. Il plongeait dans sa démence et sa folie meurtrière. Puis soudain, son corps retomba mollement sur le lit. Sa tête tomba vers la fenêtre. Elle fixait la vitre d'un air absent.

Il se laissa tomber contre le sol, prit dans une crise de larmes. Il suffoquait. Elle était morte. Il le savait. Il se releva, dans un soupir à peine audible. Il y avait tellement cru, autrefois. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna dans un geste désespéré vers le corps de la jeune fille. Elle le fixait. De ce regard où démence et mort cohabitaient.

« Tu me manques Cléa. Souffla-t-il. »

Et Pete sortit de la pièce. Ses mots se répercutèrent entre les murs mais n'atteignirent jamais le corps inanimé. Ils s'incrustèrent dans cette crasse déjà profonde qui balayait son corps. Cléa replongeait. Sa folie la bouffait et les autres aussi. Chacune de ses sorties se soldaient par son inconscience. Elle payait le prix d'actes passés. Elle payait sa folie, elle payait ses mots, elle payait sa résurrection. Elle payait la violence de jeunes. Elle payait la haine. C'était tellement plus facile, plus drôle de s'en prendre à une souffrante.

La violence de Glopland était devenue à son summum. La boue trainait dans la rue. Les gamins marchaient en bande avec des revolvers ou des couteaux. Ils se battaient. Le Conseil agissait autant qu'il pouvait mais la vie tournait au cauchemar.

Deux ans et sept mois. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la guerre. Deux ans et sept mois, que Glopland sombrait. Les morts et les blessés se faisaient plus nombreux chaque jour. La population diminuait. Les survivants se déchiraient. Chaque enfant n'était plus qu'un lambeau de chair. Ils subissaient la vie. Le taux de suicide était incroyablement élevé.

Le cauchemar devenait **réalité**.

**§**

**Je** fis trainer mes pieds contre le sol. Je tenais mon plateau grisâtre du bout des doigts. Les habitants étaient rassemblés à différentes tables. C'était sans doute le seul endroit où tout le monde cohabitait tranquillement. Tranquillement pas joyeusement. Ne confondez pas. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait dans l'air mêlant la transpiration, la crasse, le sang et la nourriture. Elle me causait de violents haut-le-cœur. Je secouai la tête, cherchant Drake du regard. Ce fut Diana qui m'aperçut et qui secoua la main en l'air, projetant ses bracelets sur sa peau pâle. Je m'approchai et plaquai fermement mon plateau contre la table. Mon gobelet en plastique glissa sur le sol. Je me baissai pour le ramasser mais une main blafarde me précéda. Elle me tendit le gobelet, je le pris et levai le regard vers le possesseur de la main. Je fixai son regard boueux. Une lueur moqueuse étincelait au fond de ses yeux. J'étais captivé par ses iris. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête et coupai le contact visuel au prix d'un ultime effort. Je m'assis et cassai presque mon gobelet en l'abattant sur mon plateau. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il était mon voisin. Je fis grincer mes dents. Son odeur était partout. Elle emplissait l'air, m'empêchait de respirer. Mon cœur battait dans le vide. Ma gorge était sèche. Je n'avais plus faim. J'essayais d'ignorer sa présence, mais nos coudes se frôlaient. Mes yeux me brûlaient. J'étais totalement absente de la conversation, jouant avec ma nourriture. J'étais oppressée, mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Je voulais fuir. Partir. Echapper à cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Et la vérité me frappa douloureusement : je crevai d'amour pour lui. J'en aurais hurlé tellement la souffrance me bouffait. Je l'aimai. Je l'aimai encore. Je plongeai à pied joint dans cette indifférence. Je papillonnai des yeux. Le blanc se formait autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien. Juste sa voix qui riait aux éclats. Ma poitrine se serra. Ce son était délicieux, il me donnait des frissons. Se baladait sur mes courbes et glissait le long de ma nuque. Son odeur m'empêchait de respirer. Je devais partir. Tout de suite, maintenant. Je le savais. Toute ma conscience me le hurlait mais mon corps et mes frissons ne m'obéissaient plus. Je restai figé, dans cette expression d'extase. De jouissance. Puis son rire se tue. Je clignai des yeux. Je me levai et partis en courant. Je claquai la porte d'entrée du self et m'engouffrai dehors. L'air humide et froid emplit mes poumons. Je me laissai glisser sur les marches du perron. Mon souffle était saccadé. J'enfonçai ma tête entre mes mains. Les larmes glissaient sur mes joues. Je gémis. J'étais enfermée dans cet amour inconditionnel que j'éprouvais pour lui. Notre histoire avait été si belle, si mouvementée mais tellement passionnée. Elle ne pouvait pas être terminée. Et pourtant si. Trois mois, et j'avais l'impression d'en crever encore sur place aujourd'hui. Il m'enfermait. Il me faisait dépérir. Je crevais. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière. Une goutte s'écrasa sur mon front. Azilis ne maitrisait pas ses pouvoirs, notre temps en devenait réellement instable. Elle avait dû capter ma tristesse, elle était douée pour ce genre de chose.

« Anita ? »

Je fixai un arbre en face de moi. Mon interlocuteur s'assit à mes côtés.

« Tu vas mouiller. Grinçai-je.

-Tant pis. Me répondit-elle. »

Je lui jetais un regard en biais. Amélie avait changé. En bien comme en mal. Moi aussi. Tout le monde avait changé. Les événements de ces deux dernières années avaient tout bouleversés. Encore pire que la guerre avec Lune. La violence faisait partie intégrante de notre quotidien. Amélie était devenue plus grande, ses cheveux continuellement courts et son regard froid. Elle était plus fière, plus glaçante aussi. Terrorisante parfois. On avait tous nos peurs. Tous, nos séquelles.

« Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'as rien fait.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est mon rôle de psy de faire ça. »

J'eus un rire faux. Comme toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

« Tu n'es pas psy.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme-si. »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, désinvolte.

« Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Si. Tu ne comprends Anita parce que toi tu as encore ce semblant de liberté malgré que tu te _victimises_ dans ton amour pour Caine…

-Ne prononce pas son nom.

-Si ça te chante, bref. Je disais que tu ne comprends pas. Tu es libre, un peu. Encore. Tu n'es pas enfermée dans un rôle, tu n'es pas à gueuler ta haine du monde. Tu n'es pas à haïr toute sociabilité. Tu es libre. Tu n'as pas ces enfants qui viennent te voir en pleurs et en sangs. Tu n'entends pas leurs complaintes et leurs dégoûts de l'humanité. Ils n'ont plus rien d'humains ces gosses. J'en ai vu un qu'avaient six ans ! Six ans tu te rends compte ! C'est le double de sa vie que quand il est rentré dans Glopland. Il parle comme toi et moi. Il a déjà bu et il a perdu un bras. Il déteste tout le monde. Il a vu des morts. Et il a six ans. Il ne capte rien et il se fait battre. Tout est différent. Alors, si. Je suis obligée. Parce que si je ne suis pas là, personne ne les emmènera à l'hosto'. Et ils crèveront à même cette putain de dalle. Leur sang se mêlera à celui de tant d'autres dans la boue et l'eau crade des égouts. Et on crèvera tous. »

Je restai silencieuse.

« Ce putain de monde différent. »

Je fermai délicatement mes yeux, faisant souffrir ma paupière martyrisée. Puis me relevais et vomis. Je vomis tout, mes tripes et mon sang.

« Et ouais… C'est comme ça maintenant. Claqua Amélie d'un ton fataliste sans même bouger. »

Je me redressai et essuyai ma bile de ma manche.

« Tain, mais comment on a pu tomber aussi bas ? Grinçai-je. »

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Bien sûr que je le savais. Et ce n'en était que plus **douloureux**.

**§**

**Astrid** posa lentement son bras de fer sur la table. Elle se massa son moignon brusquement. Elle trouvait son plaisir dans la douleur, comme d'habitude. Du sang dégoulinait sur sa paume. Elle soupira. Ses cheveux poisseux étaient de part et d'autres de son visage. Elle tortilla nerveusement une mèche et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, un goût métallique se propageant dans sa bouche. Une larme glissa sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya bien vite. Sa vie était un désastre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle avait envie de vomir. Un chao total. Elle ne captait plus réellement ce qui se produisait autour d'elle. La violence, elle ne la contrait pas. Elle la vivait. La continuait. L'excitait. La violence, c'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle ne l'ôterait pas de Glopland. Jamais. Et ça, tout le monde en était conscient. Les optimistes étaient morts et enterrés. Un enfant de Perdido Beach ne pouvait survivre sans violence. Ce serait lui ôter tout point de repère, le tuer en somme. Et ce serait une violence invisible. La vie est faite de violence, morale ou physique. Sous toutes ses formes. Et ils la vivaient, la consommaient. S'en dopaient presque. C'était la violence ou la mort. C'était survivre ou souffrir. Il y avait ceux qui frappaient et ceux qui subissaient. Forts et faibles. La loi du plus fort, du plus puissant. Même pas du plus vieux.

Ils étaient tous brisés. Eux et la ville. Eux et leur habitat. Ils étaient lassés de la vie, cassés. Déchirés de part en part. Le sang emplissait l'air. Ils vivaient avec ce goût métallique continuellement dans leur bouche, sur leur corps et dans leur bile. La faim existait. Elle avait ramassé les plus faibles, mais c'était depuis longtemps qu'ils ne restaient que les plus forts. Survivre. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Par n'importe quel moyen. N'importe quelle tentative. Peu importait les conséquences. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échec. Sinon, c'était la mort.

Les règles du jeu étaient ainsi faites. Une seule règle : survivre. Une seule sentence : la mort. La souffrance n'était que dérisoire. Mais obligatoire et intransigeante.

**§**

**C'**était impossible. Anita ferma les yeux. Comment ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. La bile remontait entre ses lèvres. Son ventre hurlait à la famine. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux coupés au carré. Elle posa son pied droit sur les marches. Et si elle se trompait ? Si ce n'était pas ça ? Si jamais elle donnait de faux espoirs ? Et si personne ne la croyait ? Ils la tueraient ?

…

Bien sûr qu'ils la tueraient quelle question. Ils tuent tout le monde en ce moment. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit arrivée jusqu'au Conseil était déjà un exploit. Elle monta les marches au pas de course. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle le savait, sinon elle retournerait en arrière et passerait peut-être à côté du seul moyen de sortir de Glopland. De cet Enfer. Et ça, ça la mènerait droit à la mort. Donc elle avait deux chances sur trois de mourir. Elle détestait sa vie.

Elle se retrouva face à la porte de bronze. Son cœur battait fort, les battements résonnant dans sa tête lui donnant la migraine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup sec et vomit. Elle passait son temps à vomir de toute façon. Pour de multiples raisons d'ailleurs : la peur, le dégoût, l'horreur, la souffrance. Anita essuya vivement ses lèvres avec sa manche et resserra sa queue de cheval. Elle emplie ses poumons d'air et frappa trois fois à la porte, ses coups partant en écho dans le silence qui l'entourait. C'était toujours ainsi dans le Conseil. C'était fait pour vous impressionner. Astrid avait « dessiné » les plans, en fait c'était juste Pete qui avait lu ses pensées et fait ce à quoi elle pensait. Et il fallait dire que le résultat était impressionnant. Le silence était permanant. Même lorsqu'on criait. Nos pas se répercutaient toujours. Il y avait toujours cette forme de puissance qui transparaissait. Ce qui était ironique dans l'affaire, c'est qu'Astrid, La Présidente, faisait tâche dans ce décor. Il lui manquait un quelque chose qui rappelait de la prestance. Ce qui faisait qu'on lui obéissait, qu'on pensait à elle. Ce qui faisait d'elle un chef accompli. La seule personne qui était taillée malgré elle pour cet environnement, c'était Cléa. Malheureusement, il faudra se contenter de la blonde dégénérée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Anita resta un instant ébahie par le lustre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait au Conseil. Cette pièce avait un semblant de magie. On y était captivée. Elle nous chuchotait lentement, telle une litanie « La Vérité… Rien que La Vérité… ». On ne pouvait mentir en cet espace. On était dans un état second. Une espèce de transe.

Anita secoua la tête. Astrid qui était assise de l'autre côté de la table, se releva. La brune s'approcha d'un pas fier. Elle déposa en un claquement sec ses dossiers rouges sur la table de verre. Astrid l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai trouvé. »

La phrase avait fusé. Tellement répétée, tellement significatif de bonnes nouvelles. Comme toutes ces autres fois. En un instant, la blonde fut près d'elle. Elle ouvrit le dossier avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Un sourire de surprise se logea sur son visage.

Elle avait ouvert la boîte. Elle avait récapitulé les éléments des messages. Et au final, la solution se trouvait sous leur nez. Si simple. Si cohérente. Astrid se cogna le front sur la table.

« Mais évidemment… »

Parce que l'être humain se complique toujours la vie. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire **compliquer** ?

**§**

**Le** noir. Le noir complet. Sans rayure. Sans tâche de blancheur. Sans couleur. Noir. Ce noir profond qui forme des vagues, ce noir contre qui on s'appuie. Ce noir qui nous berce. Qui endort. Ce noir qui rend fou. Qui saute aux yeux. Qui pique. Qui brûle. Qui fait mal. Ce noir qu'on cherche, et qu'on ne trouve que quand on est trop blanc. Ce noir qui nous tâche. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait : Noir. Son seul mot. Sa seule pensée. Son seul acte. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. _Noir. _Comment était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. _Noir. _Tout ce qu'elle connaissait c'était cette couleur et ce qu'elle pouvait y apercevoir du monde à l'intérieur. Plongée dans ce noir depuis si longtemps. Elle savait parler. Elle savait lire, écrire et compter. Elle savait qu'elle savait. Mais ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait s'en souvenir. _Noir. _Etait-elle née ici ou avait-elle vécu autre part ? Amnésique. _Noir._

Il y eut un éclat de blancheur qui fit hurler la jeune fille, car oui, s'en était une et un bruit sourd, comme-si on fermait une porte. Le noir, elle le connaissait par cœur. Dans ses moindres vagues. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Parfois elle revoyait des visages. Elle entendait des rires. Mais qu'était-ce ? Elle ne comprenait pas. _Noir. _Juste noir. Et puis ce blanc qui la faisait hurler. Ce blanc qui arrivait en riant et qui la transperçait. Qui brisait cette sombre harmonie. Le blanc qui amenait les souvenirs avec lui. Ce blanc qui défilait dans sa tête comme un poignard sur ses poignets. Son âme qui s'effilait. Lentement. Douloureusement. Délicieusement. Elle hurlait, sans s'arrêter. Elle se mouvait mais on l'empêchait de partir. Elle suffoquait. Puis le blanc disparaissait. Les souvenirs avec. Et elle rechutait. _Noir. _Sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y eut aucunes emprises pour l'empêcher de partir. Alors elle courut. Elle courut dans cette blancheur éclatante où d'autres couleurs vivaces se déchiraient. La douleur la tenaillait. Elle vomissait, hurlait. Des voix résonnaient à ses tempes.

_« Je t'aurais aimé ô monde cruel ! »_

_« Je t'aurais aimé ô trio fou ! »_

_« Je vous aurais aimé ô mes chats ! »_

Ses tripes s'éclataient dans une guerre sanglante. Elle vomissait. Hurlait. Riait. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter. La lumière l'éblouissait.

_« Azilis. »_

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elles la brûlaient. Sa mémoire lui hurlait. Les souvenirs revenaient. Mais pas de manière dirigée et dans l'ordre non, c'était un bordel monstre. Tous se précipitaient pour être les premiers. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La douleur lui vrillait la tête. Elle divaguait, complétement déglinguée.

_« The Queen a encore frappé. »_

Elle revoyait le sang. Encore et encore. L'odeur métallique montait à ses narines. On lui bouffait le cœur. Elle se blessait. C'était son sang. Son odeur. Ses cris.

_« Je vais mourir… »_

Elle chuta. Le noir lui manquait. Tout était bien trop clair ici. Bien trop vivace. Bien trop réel. Ses yeux la brûlaient.

_**Noir**__._

**§**

**Pete** ouvrit délicatement la porte. Il devait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, même si elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'en fichait. Il lui parlait. Encore et encore. Il lui racontait tout, chaque petits détails. C'était son moyen de tenir. Son moyen de vivre. Mais il ne comprenait pas, il hésitait encore entre être heureux ou non. La fin de La Zone signifiait la fin de leur histoire, la fin de tout. Il ne la verrait plus. Peut-être était-ce mieux, ainsi elle irait mieux. Mais c'était réellement égoïste, mais il l'était, mais ne plus la voir, ne plus l'avoir (vous noterez le jeu de mot), c'était comme… Mourir. Elle était peut-être folle, il allait peut-être mal. Certes ils crevaient en lenteur, douloureusement. Mais ils étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui compté pas vrai ? Mourir ensemble. Vivre ensemble. Plonger ensemble. Pleurer ensemble. Faire un gosse ensemble. Allez au pouvoir ensemble. Sauver Glopland ensemble. Faire la guerre ensemble. Tuer ensemble. Rire ensemble. Souffrir ensemble. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Leur histoire, ils l'avaient écrite main dans la main. Yeux dans les yeux. Lèvres contre lèvres. Mais c'était fini. La fin. Il avait envie d'hurler. En avait-il profité ? Peut-être. Oui. Non. Pas assez ! La fin avait été atroce. Horrible. Le sexe, l'alcool, les clopes. La souffrance. Où était l'amour dans tout ça ? Nulle part. Ils vomissaient la douleur. Tous avaient souffert. Peut-être eux plus que d'autres, peut-être pas. Cette dépendance mutuelle, cet amour dévastateur les avaient bouffés. Ils crevaient. Ils se savaient voués à l'échec. Depuis le début, ils l'avaient dit. C'était certains. Parce qu'ils n'étaient dans aucun camp. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous avez cru que c'était la guerre ? Ah mais non. Je parle de ça moi. Je parle toujours de cette souffrance latente. Eternelle. Ils vont crever, ils le savent. Lui sans elle, elle sans lui. C'était une histoire impossible. Une histoire de douleur. Ils avaient toujours souffert. Leur amour était destructeur. Ils s'autodétruisaient. S'entretuaient. C'était ainsi écrit. Ainsi prédit. Mais ils finiraient cette histoire ensemble. Comme ils l'avaient débuté. Parce qu'il le fallait. Il en avait en besoin.

La chambre baignait dans le noir. Il tapota contre le mur. Ses doigts rentèrent en contact avec l'interrupteur. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'enclencha. La première chose qu'il vit se fut le lit. D'une blancheur éclatante, le sang s'étalant sur les draps défaits. Puis il vit les rideaux flottaient au rythme du vent qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Ensuite il aperçut le rockingchair, ce fauteuil à bascule qui trainait prêt du lit. Il l'avait installé il y a huit jours. Ensuite, il aperçut des traces de pas sur le sol. Des traces de sang. Puis son regard se dirigea naturellement de nouvelle sur le lit. Puis sur le mur en face. Et là il la vit. La Marque. The Queen. Les informations gravèrent petit à petit les échelons. Elles fusionnèrent et explosèrent. Lumière fut.

Cléa avait **disparu**.

**§**

Diana se frictionna les bras. De la buée s'échappait lentement entre ses lèvres. Elle redressa le col de son sweat. Elle était débraillée. Les mêmes vêtements depuis des mois : un sweat brunâtre à capuche, un jean resserré à la taille et des bottes. Pas de sous-vêtements, ils avaient brûlé. Son sweat était tâché de sang et de terre. Son jean déchirait au niveau des cuisses. Les tentatives de viol étaient nombreuses. Elle se faufila lentement entre les chaises. Les installations étaient simples : des chaises blanches installées en colonnes et une petite estrade en bois. L'hôpital avait disparu. Mais plus rien ne les étonnait. Les blessés, malades et autres catégories étaient donc rassemblés sur des matelas à même le sol. Diana finit par s'assoir aux côtés de Drake. Il lui prit la main dans un sourire. Diana ferma délicatement les yeux. Anita les rejoignit, titubante. Elle essuyait vivement la bile qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Les manches de la veste en jean de la jeune fille, étaient équipés d'un « sort » par Pete qui leurs permettait d'être automatiquement nettoyée chaque jour. Sinon, elles infesteraient la bile et le sang. Le teint d'Anita était blafard. Ses joues creusées et des cernes effrayants, ses genoux frêles étaient stupéfiants et sa taille si fine la rendait fragile. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas grandi. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche. Du sang tâchait son bas.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Amélie qui s'installa aux côtés de Diana. Une barre soucieuse barrait son front. Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Elle était inquiète. Tout le monde l'était. L'avenir ne serait plus jamais le même. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Rien. Des loques ivres de souffrance. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par le crissement de chaise de Pete. Il leur adressa un bref signe de la tête. Il grattait le sang sous ses ongles. Ce n'était pas le sien, celui de sa femme. Anita à l'autre bout de l'allée, forma silencieusement les mots « où est-elle ». Pete haussa un sourcil. Amélie eut un hoquet d'horreur.

« Comment ça ?

-Elle a fait « pouf » ! Fit Pete dans un haussement d'épaules. »

Anita enfonça sa tête entre ses mains, plus blanches que jamais. Presque cadavérique.

« Ça marchera tout de même ?

-Oui. »

Pete se laissa tomber contre son dossier, les yeux fermés. Son souffle était court, une légère pellicule de sueur coulait le long de son front. Il tremblait. C'était compréhensible, tous ne devaient pas être en meilleur état. Amélie se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure si bien qu'elle se mit à saigner. Elle essuya vivement le liquide de son majeur. Le sang poisseux se perdit dans l'herbe brûlée.

Diana tourna lentement la tête pour observer autour d'elle. Tous les enfants étaient ici, nuls ne parlaient. Ils restaient silencieux, apeurés. La peur de l'inconnu, la frayeur du rejet. L'avenir était terrible et pourtant si proche. Ils n'avaient cru ce jour perdu à jamais. L'Espoir avait triomphé. Mais le prix était bien trop élevé. Pour symboliser la différence, et aussi pour choquer les visiteurs, Astrid avait ordonné qu'à la fin du procédé, nul ne bouge de sa place. Une chaise par enfant rentré dans la Zone, qu'il soit nourrisson, ado ou enfant, avait été positionné. Trop de chaises étaient vides. Trop de places étaient immaculés de sang. Il y avait un gamin de huit ans là-bas. Il avait cinq ans qu'il était rentré dans Glopland. Cinq ans. Aujourd'hui il était borgne, borgne peut-être même orphelin. Il avait perdu sa grande-sœur. Huit ans, il avait goûté à la drogue, à l'alcool, à la violence et au sang. Surtout aux sangs.

Le blanc l'effrayait. Diana restait bloquée sur chaque chaise vide. Chaque chaise éblouissante. Il y en avait trois sur leur rangée. Selon elle, c'était déjà trop. Selon Amélie, c'était un miracle qu'il y en ait si peu. Plus une quatrième, pour Cléa. Elle ne pleurait pas. Le deuil était dur, évidemment. Mais ce n'était plus ses affaires. La souffrance s'accumulait si bien qu'elle en devenait insignifiante, mais intolérable.

Ils se mourraient tous. Lentement. Délicieusement. La mort riait, ramassant amoureusement les survivants.

C'était la fin. La fin totale. D'eux, de leur Univers, de l'espoir de retrouver le bonheur. La fin d'une histoire, d'un Trio, de Pete et Cléa, de Caine et Anita. De tout ce qui les composaient. La fin les bouffait. La fin les attendait en riant.

La Lumière ne fut **jamais**.

**§**

**Le** Président tira lentement sur son cigare. Un sourire s'affichait délicatement sur son visage, laissant transparaitre ses rides. Il était heureux. S'était fini. Il ouvrit son tiroir du bas et en sortit une lettre. Il la lut pour la dixième fois au moins. Ces mots l'ennuyaient. Ca expliquait ce qu'il ne voulait pas qui se passe. Mais au fond, avait-il le choix ? Le risque d'une révolte était bien trop présent, et les prochaines élections approchaient à grand pas. Il devait assurer ses arrières. Il soupira et se servit un verre de Whisky. Il avala une gorgée puis ordonna qu'on appelle le Directeur de l'AMNS. Peut-être était-ce plus prudent ainsi.

Le Directeur entra dans la pièce sombre. Le Président lui souffla quelques mots, un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de l'homme. Bien, ainsi l'avenir de Pete était assuré d'être meilleur. Il ne souffrirait pas. Il ne souffrirait plus.

C'était **fini**.

**§**

**Quelque** part, dans une sorte de passage à Univers parallèle, dans un cadre Spatio-Temporel inconnu, Le Passeur aussi nommé Génie-Ali Baba-Fantôme, venait de découvrir son emploi du temps de la journée, son programme. Il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ainsi, trois ans après, les revoilà ! Ces trois folles. Ah non, il fallait rajouter un quatrième. Le Passeur avait suivi avec soin l'affaire puisque La Narratrice était sa cousine. Et il fallait l'avouer, l'histoire avait été mené de manière anormale. Les héros étaient devenus les méchants. Et vice-versa. L'histoire avait pris de l'ampleur dans Inter-imaginaire pour finir par créer des conflits politiques. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux.

Et puis après tout, il fallait s'y attendre : on n'envoyait pas des dérangées qui le prenaient pour un fantôme ou Ali Baba voir même un génie, dans une histoire qui en version original, partait déjà en vrille catastrophique. Tout ça ne pouvait pas rester sans conséquence.

Il l'avait bien dit lui. Mais personne ne l'écoute jamais de toute **façon**.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_**Chapitre II: PS: Je t'aime.**_


	4. PS: Je t'aime

**Hey !**

**Déjà la chapitre 2 ? Eh bien, ça va vite ! x)**

**Cette fois-ci nous rentrons enfin dans l'histoire ! Enfin on y était déjà, mais là vous allez COMPRENDRE ! –Ou pas, ouais nan parce que c'est quand même le bordel ^^'- **

**J'avais dit que ce ne serait sans doute pas dans l'ordre chronologique, et en fait bah… J'ai changé d'avis, pour l'instant ça suit un ordre. Ouais nan mais je change toujours d'avis moi ! J'crois que vous l'aviez compris. Ah oui aussi, je revois mes principes de base : de l'humour ! Le classement « humour » a bel et bien était mis ! Certes, il ne sera pas toujours le bienvenue (au profit du classement « horreur ») MAIS il sera parfois bien plus respecté. Je préfère en fin de compte faire ainsi au pif, plutôt que de mettre les deux dans un chapitre et de vous paumer. **

**Bref, c'est toujours autant le bordel, à la sauce « on est mal à l'aise » et à la moutarde « La narratrice reprend du service ». Tout ça pour dire : c'est le bordel. Au moins je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ça x)**

**Le chapitre dernier il y a eu un passage du point de vue de Cléa (avec le noir et tout…) celui-ci était exclusif ! En effet, bien qu'elle reste un personnage conséquent qui a un rôle ET une influence dans l'histoire –surtout de l'influence xD- je n'écrirai pas souvent son point de vue, d'abord parce qu'elle est dans les vapes et ensuite parce que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire. A la place, j'ai décidé de faire ce dont je m'étais privée dans le tome précédent (au profit donc des personnages principaux) c'est de vous donner des passages plus ou moins utiles sur des personnages secondaires. Voir même qui apparaissent puis qui repartent. Alors évidemment, ça ne se voit pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais par exemple il y a des passages avec Drake, un peu plus avec Edi. Moins qu'avec les principaux, mais c'est surtout le personnage de Cléa qui en porte le chapeau puisque les deux autres devraient toujours autant avoir des passages.**

**The Queen fait déjà bon nombre de ravage, et ce n'est que le début. X)**

**J'ai deux chapitres d'avance ! C'est merveilleux : ça signifie une publication régulière ! Je vais m'évanouir.**

**Bref, merci !**

**REVIEWS !**

**Folite.**

Réfléchissons deux secondes, tu veux ? Si tout ça n'était pas à **Michael GRANT** mais à **moi**, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais écrit une fanfiction sur mon propre bouquin ?

**Réponse au review :**

Hey** Liwily, **merci ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur Inter-Imaginaire, ça casserait le truc. Il ne peut pas parce que ça lui demanderait bien trop de force, il n'est qu'un seul être et déjà il fournit toute La Zone en repas midi et soir, certes ce ne sont que de simples sandwiches mais c'est déjà bien. Puis tu comprendras à la fin, il a une situation qui fait que…

**II. PS : je t'aime.**

« Tu viendras. » (Anita.)

« Tu observeras. » (Amélie.)

« Puis tu reviendras. » (Cléa.)

**Pages : 13. Mots : 6 717. Taille : 9.**

_La stupidité de l'espoir, c'est qu'on finit par continuer à y croire même-si plus rien n'y laisse penser._

**Anita** battit lentement des paupières. Un goût acre se propageait dans sa bouche. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. Elle avait des cheveux dans les yeux. La lumière l'éblouissait. Un bipbip incessant résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendait des voix. Une musique abyssale s'élevait lentement. Elle soupira d'un son rauque. Son estomac fit un salto. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à secouer la tête. Une personne s'approcha. Sa vue était trouble, peut-être y en avait-il deux ? Ou quatre ? Ils avaient même triplé les plafonds, décidément. Il fallait qu'elle pense à dire à Caine que ses fêtes, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle préférait un bon bouquin.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Wow, hé. C'est pas la peine de crier, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'était pas sourde. Ce qui en soit, était une bonne chose. Elle fronça les sourcils et se reprit à deux doigts de cracher sur les visages penchaient vers elle. A moins qu'il n'y en est qu'un ? Sa tête la tournait. Et ce goût amer qui dévorait ses papilles.

« Mademoiselle… »

La ferme. Les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Mais qu'ils aillent en enfer, diantre elle allait tuer Caine et ses fêtes à deux balles.

« Si vous m'entendez, bouger la main droite. »

La main droite ? Quelle main ? Droite ? C'est où ça la droite déjà ? Bon. Stop. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

En face, Caine sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'attente était interminable. Et la main ne bougeait toujours pas.

La main droite. Alors ses mains… D'accord fait. Elle bougea de quelques millimètres son bras droit, ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblait. C'était lourd, tout son corps était lourd. Et sa tête la tournait. Elle papillonna des yeux, faisant perler des larmes à leurs coins.

« Bien. Mademoiselle… »

Oh mais ils ne pouvaient pas se taire ! Ca faisait un mal de chien ! Et qu'ils éteignent ce bipbip ça allait la rendre folle. Diantre !

« Si vous allez bien, cligner deux fois des yeux. »

Bien ? C'était quoi aller bien ? Est-ce que c'était être heureux ? Ou faire semblant ? Ou peut-être même que bien c'était juste être vivante ? Quelle notion étrange. Mais elle pouvait l'affirmer, non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle se vrillait de souffrance, Cléa était au bord de la mort et si elle mourrait, son monde allait s'écrouler. Se détruire, entièrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, sinon elle briserait encore, cet équilibre instable. Anita le savait, tout le monde le savait. Leur univers ne dépendait pas de la vie de Cléa, mais des conséquences que sa fin apporterait. Elle avait été le modèle pas pour ses actions mais pour sa franchise, parce qu'elle était la seule capable de tenir tête à Lune, celle qui les avait tous sauver. Parce que l'amour infaillible qui les unissait, Pete et elle, les avait ému. Et que sa perte, entrainerait des séquelles trop lourdes à porter. Que cette fois-ci, Amélie et Anita ne seraient pas les seules à en souffrir. Anita abandonnerait tout, comme la dernière fois, Amélie plongerait dans la folie, Pete se suiciderait, Azi mourrait, Caine flancherait, Edilio craquerait et Astrid perdrait toute crédibilité. Si elle mourrait, ils sombreraient. Pas pour elle, pour leur équilibre, leur existence.

Alors non, non et non, elle n'allait pas bien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait elle, s'était retourner chez elle et continuer à vivre sa vie avec ses parents, Cléa et Amélie. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle est capable de penser tout ça mais de se dire que y a quand même six plafonds et qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort de simplicité, je n'en sais rien !

Elle cilla des yeux, deux fois.

Elle n'allait pas bien ? Tant pis, ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres devaient en pâtir.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes ici à cause d'une tentative de suicide par mutilation. Vous devez en être consciente. »

…

Merde, elle avait brisé sa carapace avant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'aller bien, elle s'était trahie.

« Vous n'allez pas bien. »

Non… Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Elle avait envie de tout claquer, de partir en courant ! Sa vie la dégoûtait, elle voulait retourner chez elle ! La douleur était trop haute, trop vive, trop brûlante.

« Et vous n'irez jamais bien. »

Quoi ? Mais si ! Le bonheur était à portée de main, si elle crevait, l'histoire prendrait peut-être fin. Elle retournerait chez elle et tout recommencerait comme avant ! Si, si. Elle allait être heureuse, elle le savait. A moins que… Non… L'histoire ne se terminerait donc pas ? Elle mourrait mais tout continuerait ? Non… Non ! Ça devait se terminer ! Elle ne voulait pas que ça continue. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête ! Elle voulait en finir avec ce cauchemar !

« Il faut que vous continuiez, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. »

Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle était bien trop faible. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

« Vous n'êtes pas la méchante de cette histoire, au contraire. Vous vous devez de continuer. Pour elles. »

Elle n'était pas néfaste ? Comment ça ? Mais qui était-ce alors ? Si ce n'était pas elle, qui était en train de tous les **détruire** ?

**§**

**Edilio** prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait faire son rapport. Il le savait. Il était chargé des « relations et communications humaines ». Drôle de titre pour dire qu'il devait exprimer ce qu'il se passait chez chaque personne. Il tripota son bout de papier sous la table. Sam termina son rapport. Ils étaient rassemblés au Conseil, autour de la table. Astrid opina. Ce discours sur les changements de mentalité était plutôt bon signe. Cela signifiait que les enfants prenaient conscience de la fragilité de leur environnement. Et ce n'était écologique. Edilio soupira. C'était toujours lui qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles, ce qu'il haïssait sa vie.

« Bon et bien je dois y aller. Fit Drake en se levant.

-Je… Je crois que moi aussi. S'exclama Edilio et commençant à sortir. »

Il réussit à atteindre la moitié de la table, puisque Merlin avait décidé qu'il serait à l'opposé de cette foutue sortie, lorsqu'Astrid l'interrompit :

« Edi, ton rapport.

-Ah oui… C'est vrai, suis-je bête. »

Et il retourna en trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa chaise.

« Bon. C'est simple. Je fais dans le large. Et je n'ai que peu de bonnes nouvelles sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine. Fit-il d'une voix devenue grave. Cléa s'est réveillée. Elle est dans un autre univers et a des crises de démence affolantes. Anita a tenté de se suicider par mutilation, on vient de m'informer qu'elle s'est réveillée. Caine est à son chevet. Amélie est atteinte d'un cancer des poumons mais elle refuse de m'en parler. J'ai discuté avec son médecin, elle avait une pneumonie à la base mais la bactérie s'est transformée en tumeur. Fait étrange et inexpliqué par le médecin. Ils peuvent la soigner « magiquement » mais ce n'est pas dit que ça marche sur cette espèce de maladie mutante. Lily s'est faite agressée hier soir par trois garçons. Nous les avons retrouvés et vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. Bref, elle est à l'hosto' et les trois gamins sont morts ou enfermés. Sam nous a fait part de son indignation concernant la fin des crêpes en dessert, une fois par semaine. Nous en avons parlé à Pete qui dit très clairement à Sam d'aller « se faire foutre biiiiiiiiiiiip ». Bref, on s'en fou. En parlant de Pete, celui-ci est toujours au chevet de Cléa, H24, c'est donc Caine qui garde Azi, la petite est donc à l'hosto'. Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, c'est parce que Caine est en train de surveiller le rétablissement d'Anita. Deux fillettes du quartier Nord, se plaignent du manque d'eau chaude dans leur immeuble. Nous en avons aussi discuté avec Pete, celui-ci affirme que c'est de la faute à Pach Sinkcs, au troisième niveau qui pompe le réservoir au rythme de deux douches par semaine. Il est actuel en interrogatoire par Drake, qui vient de partir. Ce-dernier vous fait part de son indignation concernant les récurrents sandwiches au pâté. Diana passe deux jours par mois à l'hôpital concernant ses séquelles post-guerre. Les blouses blanches sont formelles : elle peut rechuter dans le coma à tout instant. Matthew Bols a été retrouvé ivre sur la voie public, nan je déconne, c'était chez lui. Mia Cars affirme s'être fait violée par Jim Johns hier, enquête en court mais peu de risque qu'elle dise la vérité, puisque Jim Johns est mort il y a trois jours, tabassé par Martin Staker, ce-dernier est en fuite. Une équipe le recherche activement. On pense qu'il s'est suicidé. Bref, Mia ment. Reste à savoir pourquoi et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à ce pauvre Jim. Mike Wikes a été retrouvé mort pendu, dans sa salle de bain avec son rideau de douche. Son entourage le décrit comme un être heureux et autoritaire. Selon les médecins, c'est un assassinat puisqu'il y aurait des traces de luttes. On n'a aucune piste. On sait juste que Mike avait déjà un antécédent brutal. Il était en première ligne à la guerre et il a eu une plainte pour agression verbale. A priori, son frère aurait rendu visite à Cléa il y a trois jours, les raisons nous sont inconnues, son entourage n'était pas au courant. Pete n'était pas là et les médecins venaient de recevoir Anita, ils n'ont donc pas assisté à l'entrevue. En vue, des marques sur le corps de la jeune fille suite à sa visite, on pense qu'elle a eu une crise durant les minutes qu'on durait la venue de Mike. Bref, on patauge. Ah si, il avait une couronne sur la tête, ensanglantée mais je vous passerai les détails. Voilà je crois que c'est tout. »

Il prit une gorgée d'eau. Et dire que cette semaine était on ne peut plus banale. Sauf pour le cas Wikes.

« Bizarre, tu as bien dit qu'il avait une couronne sur la tête, qu'on dirait un suicide mais que les médecins disent que c'est un assassinat ?

-Yes m'dame. Répondit Edi.

-Qui avait porté plainte contre lui pour agression ?

-Jane Mar.

-Tu as regardé de ce côté ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais oui.

-Alors ? Demanda Astrid.

-Elle est morte il y a trois semaines.

-Merde.

-Et du côté de Cléa ? Questionna Sam.

-Du côté de Cléa ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Et bien, c'est peut-être elle…

-Cléa est bloquée au lit, la porte fermée à clefs. Ses crises de démence lui font perdre la tête et elle n'aurait aucune raison de faire cela.

-Sauf si, ce n'était pas une crise lors de la visite du frère de Mike et qu'il la battu. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu se venger.

-Peu probable, et puis de toute façon, quelqu'un l'aurait bien vu. Et comment aurait-elle pu se procurer les clés ? Et elle n'est sans doute pas assez lucide pour entreprendre ne serait-ce que l'idée d'une vengeance. Et puis pourquoi auprès de Mike et pas de son frère ? Non, c'est franchement bancal comme hypothèse. Répondit Astrid.

-On a déjà étouffé toute les pistes. Peut-être que les médecins se trompent et qu'il s'est réellement suicidé.

-moi ce qui me perturbe, intervint Barry, un petit nouveau. C'est la couronne. Pourquoi ? Quelles en sont les significations ? »

Les interrogations de Barry ne reçurent aucunes **réponses**.

**§**

**Drake** se leva. Il se passa la tête sur une serviette humide, comme chaque jour. Il changea de vêtements. Nan je blague. Il garda les mêmes vêtements. Il se rendit au Conseil, fit son rapport, interrogea deux gamins qui avaient joué avec des allumettes –oui, il en restait-. Bref la routine. Il rentra chez lui –un appartement au Sud-Est, dans la muraille même, qu'il partageait avec Diana et Edilio depuis que celui-ci s'était fait expulsé de son logement par Amélie (techniquement ce n'est pas un logement, mais ça fait classe.)-. Il s'installa à table. Diana et Edi était encore au Conseil, tant mieux. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à supporter leur babillage incessant sur l'hygiène de vie des tortues de mer par rapport au hamster nain, entre autre. Il posa son panier repas sur la table. Il souleva la serviette Oui-oui –il y avait une pénurie- et sortit son Sandwich. Il déballa lentement l'emballage de film plastique –créé par Pete- et en fit de petites boulettes de papier, après avoir posé son sandwich sur sa serviette Oui-oui évidemment. Il s'amusa à les jeter dans une corbeille en plastique. Puis il se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations et…

Ouais bon ok, on s'en fou. Avance rapide.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de vol, on n'est pas chez les bisounours !»

Heu Merlinouille, je suis allée trop loin. On revient en arrière.

Diana claqua la porte d'un ton sec. Sa paupière gauche tressautait. Elle frappait furieusement du pied sur le sol. Drake se retourna, apeuré. Il posa le reste de son sandwich sur la serviette Oui-oui –décidément très utile-.

« Heu… Oui ? Se risqua-t-il. »

Et là Diana se transforma en Dragon, l'avala de ses mâchoires énormes, s'envola détruisant le plafond et tout l'immeuble puis après avoir brûlée deux trois parcelles de terrains, se posa sur le haut du dôme de La Zone et se mit à digérer –pas que Drake, elle a aussi avalé tous les autres- pendant deux ou trois siècles. Prochaine étape : L'Europe ! –Oui parce que « les autres » comprenaient tous les habitants des Etats-Unis.

Hum… Pardon, je me suis trompée de script. (Pour ceux que ça intéresserait –et les autres- oui j'ai enfin eu un autre travail, je trouve que c'est merveilleux ! Maintenant j'ai deux salaires, même si ça équivaut à pas grande chose au final. D'ailleurs y a une manif' dimanche prochaine à 17h place des Tilleuls. J'y vais moi, qui s'ra là ? En fait j'avais juste prévu un autre travail après cette histoire sauf qu'ils ont fait deux tomes à la Prod' alors du coup voilà… Et j'ai été embauché une seconde fois ! Malgré mon absence et tous mes essais pour être virée… Dur, ils sont tellement en recherche d'emploi que du coup ils embauchent même les comme-moi ! La fin du monde est proche mes amis, ils vont tous nous maaaaaaaaanger !)

« AVOUE ! C'EST TOI QUI ME LES A VOLE ! AVOUE-LE OU JE TE TRUCIDE ! »

Ah oui, c'est une nouveauté du tome deux, tandis que je parle, les personnages continuent à évoluer. Donc on a loupé le début de la conversation. En échange j'ai obtenu l'avance rapide et les ralentit. C'est cool ça les ralentit. Même si ça me donne plus de travail. Mais bon.

« Mais non… Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edilio éberlué devant la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. Faut dire le pauv' choux il n'a pas encore l'habitude de voir Drake à terre, surmonté à califourchon par une Diana en colère.

« Heu… Vous savez… Y a des chambres pour ça… »

QUOI ?! Mais c'est qu'il est pervers le petit, je savais qu'on allait finir par en faire quelque chose.

Diana se releva

« C'EST TOI ?! »

Heu mais oui… C'est clair !

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de vol, on n'est pas chez les bisounours ! »

Edilio questionna Drake du regard du genre « queskisepasse ? Ellevamemangerouquoilà ? ». Celui-ci poussa un soupir.

« Va voir dans la chambre Diana. »

Elle a obéit ! Oooooooh ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait dompter un dragon en furie !

« Elle croit qu'on lui a volé ses M&amp;M's. »

Depuis quand y a des M&amp;M's à Glopland ?

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

Ah c'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

« Elle est givrée.

-Totalement folle.

-Mais elle me déçoit, je pensais que si elle avait elle m'en passerait au moins un ! S'offusqua Drake. »

Edi se tapa la tête contre le mur. En même temps c'est vrai, faut le comprendre, faut toujours vérifier dans les murs si votre nourriture y est.

« Mais y a pas de M&amp;M's ici ! Y en a plus depuis un an ! C'est fini ça !

-JE LES AI TROUVE ! »

C'est ce qu'on appelle : être contredit par les faits. Ou la règle des cactus. Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi La Prod' a décidé de nommer cela ainsi, je n'en sais strictement rien.

Diana s'approcha d'un pas surexcité.

Oh attendez, je vous montre le mode ralentit.

Eeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeee llllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaa ssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaa mmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn eeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn llllllllllll'''''''''''''aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttt mmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa ddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnssssss sssssssaaaaaaaaa ppppppppaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmeeeeeee oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeee lllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeee fffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmm pppppppppllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeee DDDDDDDDDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee.

Il est cool mon ralentit nan ?

Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu confondre, peut-être à force de ne pas les voir. M'enfin ça ne s'oublie pas.

Comment ça y en a qui n'ont pas suivi. Je récapitule : Elle leva sa main en l'air et montra dans sa paume ouverte les morceaux de film plastique de Drake.

C'est vraiment cool le ralentit.

Hé mais attendez ! Non ! Diana ! Recrache ça tout de suite ! DIANA ! Ce n'est pas comestible le plastique!

« RECRACHE ! »

Ah enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Ça c'est mon Drake à moi !

« J'EN VEUX AUSSI NON MAIS ! »

…

Ok je me tais, ils sont tous barrés dans c'tte famille (même si techniquement, ce n'est pas une **famille**.)

**§**

**Amélie** s'approcha lentement de la porte, poussa une grande inspiration et…

Heu mince, ça se dit ça « pousser une inspiration ? ». Bon on va dire que oui, je suis narratrice je fais ce que je veux.

Donc, et toqua à ladite porte. Elle attendit très exactement une minute et 34 secondes. Ce qui nous fait 94 secondes. Son cœur battait rapidement et douloureusement. Elle retoqua plus fort et plus précipitamment en soupirant d'exaspération.

« OUI, OUI J'ARRIVE ! Hurla une voix de l'autre côté. »

Ce n'est pas un pressé celui-là.

Amélie hésita quelques secondes à défoncer la porte.

Oui fait-le gamine ! Ça serait cool, et ça rajouterait enfin un peu d'action.

Mais elle se ravisa, et heureusement parce que sinon elle aurait foncé dans un Edilio qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Tss… On ne peut jamais avoir des cascades spectaculaires !

« Amélie ? »

Il la fixait, étonné. On aurait presque dit qu'il venait de voir le bon dieu.

« Je peux entrer ? »

En fait c'est une question rhétorique puisqu'elle rentra directement. Elle est bien cette petite, elle s'invite chez les gens. Amélie regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, il était composé d'une salle à manger sombre, d'une salle d'eau et de deux chambres.

« C'est… Hum… C'est charmant. »

Menteuse ! Elle déteste cet appartement. Elle préfère de loin le sien avec ces murs pâles et sa grande chambre.

« Alors… Heu… Comment ça va ? »

Elle se maudit pour cette question. C'était vraiment stupide, personne n'allait bien. Personne. Ils étaient dans Glopland pas chez Dora !

Très crédible. C'est vrai. Genre tu vas voir quelqu'un et tu lui fais « Moi j'ai vécu l'Enfer, j'ai vécu à Glopland ! ». Crédible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lâcha Edilio d'un ton sec. »

Amélie tressaillit. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue mais entre savoir et subir, il y avait une nette différence.

Ne fait pas attention gamine, il est shooté au M&amp;M's depuis deux semaines.

« Je venais m'excuser. Rétorqua Amélie de but en blanc. Et puis, je…

-Et bien voilà c'est fait au revoir ! »

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins lui au moins.

« Mais… Edi, je…

-Non Amélie ! Non ! J'ai tout fait pour t'aider mais là, stop ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter, de me cracher dessus, de me pourrir la vie puis de revenir la bouche en cœur ! Non.

-Non… Edi… Je…

-C'est fini Amélie, je ne suis pas un bon jouet qu'on traine partout. »

Non, tu es un mauvais jouet qui désobéit à sa maîtresse ! Méchant Edi, méchant !

« Mais… Non…

-Adieu. »

La porte était toujours ouverte, il avait prévu son coup. Il était dos à elle, les bras croisés. Amélie sortit lentement, elle se retourna le regard embué.

« Edi… non…

-Et ne revient jamais.

-Je… »

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Amélie se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes dégoulinantes.

Alors dit comme ça c'est hyper triste et romantique et tout et tout, mais en fait pas du tout. Elle s'est ratatinée sur le sol comme une pauvre crêpe, elle a de la morve plein le nez et ses cheveux se remontent contre le mur, c'est une horreur. On dirait une pauv' loque.

« Ce n'était pas ça… »

De l'autre côté, Edilio prit une profonde inspiration puis secoua la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fine silhouette se dessinait sur le lit.

Vous avez remarqué que c'est le contraire de la dernière scène du dernier tome ? Là c'est Edi qui fout Amel à la porte. Hé, hé. C'est une bonne référence je trouve. Puis c'est malin, ça perd le lecteur. Ah, ah. J'aime mon boulot.

AUGMENTONS MON **SALAIRE** !

**§**

**Caine** se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et bailla. Anita vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Ah, la petite est remise de sa crise. Bon en même temps ça fait un mois qu'elle la fait, donc vaut mieux.

« Fatigué ?

-Crebdoabé.

-Gné ? »

Caine releva un peu son visage et murmura peu gracieusement un « Crever, ouais. »

Il vient de briser un mythe. Caine était le fantasme numéro 1 de cette saga, il tombe à la deuxième.

Il enleva ensuite son T-shirt.

Ah nan en fait il est toujours à la première place. Moi ? Influencée par ça ? Pas du tout !

« En même temps tu as fait tellement de chose aujourd'hui… S'exclama Anita avec un grand sourire.

-Ça c'est sûr. »

Soit elle est sarcastique, soit elle lui fait du gringue.

« Tu as fait de la musculation ? »

Elle lui fait du gringue. Tous aux abris !

« Où est-ce que tu vois une salle de muscul' toi ?

-Dans mes plus grands fantasmes.

-Et j'y suis ? »

Lui aussi il lui fait du gringue ! Ah non, je refuse de narrer ça ! Non, non et non ! Ça va finir en roulage de pelle et ils vont nous faire un Caine junior, merci bien !

« Oui. Parfois.

-Parfois ?

-Tu es en deuxième position. Après le prince Sky dans les Winx. »

Ah non gamine, tu contestes mon classement là ! C'est Caine le premier, je réfute !

« Peuh, c'est qu'un snob.

-C'est un prince, riche et fidèle.

-Je suis fidèle !

-Mais pas riche.

-Cupidité. »

Ouf, ils en ont fini avec la drague.

« J'assume.

-L'argent oui, pas le fait que je sois dans tes rêves les plus fous. »

NON ! Remettez l'alerte, ils recommencent.

« Tu n'es pas dans mes rêves les plus fous. »

… Tant mieux. Tu es encore une jeune fille sage et prude. Garde tes mains dans tes poches et préserve ta petite fleur !

« Tu es une réalité. »

Non ! On ne veut pas voir ! On. Ne. Veut. Pas ! Sortez de là lecteurs pervers !

Qui a vu le nombril d'Anita ? Houst ! Du **vent** !

**§**

**Julia** s'assit sur une chaise aux côtés de sa patiente. Alors pour ceux qui auraient oubliés, rapide rappel : Lune est revenue. Azi s'est faite capturée. Cléa et Pete sont venus la sauver sauf que Lune demandait Cléa en échange, celle-ci a accepté. Elle s'est faite torturée psychologiquement et physiquement, du coup maintenant elle est à l'hosto. Anita a tué Lune et hormis de nombreux cauchemars, elle n'en garde aucunes séquelles.

Cléa était pâle, des cernes visibles sous les yeux et des traces de larmes apparentes. Elle était allongée sur le côté, le regard fixant un point imaginaire mais vers Julia. Apparemment elle était un peu plus consciente qu'avant puisqu'elle prenait connaissance de la présence d'une personne dans la pièce. Après je dis bien 'apparemment' parce moi franchement, je ne vois pas la différence.

La blouse blanche sortit une feuille blanche de sa blouse. C'était une lettre. Les dernières visites s'étant résolvaient en crise de la part de Cléa, son entourage communiquait avec elle par écrit. Julia lui lisait à haute et intelligible voix mais nuls ne savaient si elle comprenait ce qu'on lui racontait. Toujours est-il que Julia était au courant de chaque petit secret de chaque personne puisque les amis de Cléa prenaient un malin plaisir à coucher leur vie sur papier, voulant sans doute combler un vide qui persistait.

« **Ma chère Clé,**

**Si tu savais comme tout va mal. Je suis allée voir Edilio, comme je te l'avais dit précédemment, et il m'a rejeté. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, devoir lui cacher la vérité ou le voir avec sa blondasse. J'espère qu'il souffre autant que moi j'ai mal. Ça serait bien.**

**Non, je plaisante évidemment. Je serai incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Je veux que Lucy, c'est ainsi que la pétasse se nomme, l'aime autant que je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle l'aime de tout son être, qu'elle ne lui fasse aucun mal, qu'elle l'aime pour moi. Sinon, je t'assure que je lui défonce sa pauvre face.**

**Toujours est-il que je remercie ton mari de ton mon cœur pour me faire apparaitre régulièrement des pots de Nutella, à ce rythme-là, je vais finir par être la seule obèse de Glopland. Selon Pete, j'ai tous les droits de faire cela. Evidemment, il est courant de toute l'histoire et je dois dire que ça me soulage de savoir que je ne suis pas seule. Oui, je sais tu es là, mais tu sais bien que toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es présente mais il reste un vide au fond de moi. Tu n'es pas décédée, c'est pire ce que tu es.**

**Je viendrais sans doute te voir demain, si j'en ai la force. C'est toujours aussi douloureux de te voir ainsi. On dirait un mort-vivant. Tu ne ressembles même pas à un mort, plus à une personne à l'agonie. Je n'ai jamais assisté à l'une de tes si nombreux crises, et j'espère ne jamais y assister. Pete en revient toujours choqué et en pleur. Pourtant je t'assure qu'il est solide ton mari, il pleure rarement, il continue de faire rire Azilis. C'est un garçon merveilleux, je suis contente qu'il t'ait choisi. Vous étiez mignons tous les deux. Tous les trois.**

**J'ai revu Anita. Mais ne te réjouit pas pour autant, je l'ai juste croisé au Conseil. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Parfois, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on soit toutes les trois, de nouveaux. Je me dis que je pourrais faire un effort, aller voir Anita, redécouvrir ce lien. On avait commencé le travail avant, lorsque tu étais là. Puis tu… Enfin tout s'est écroulé. Pourtant il reste quelques pierres, si tu meurs elles partiront. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Avant, que tu ne te souviennes pas de nous, nous forçait en quelque sorte à nous allier. Maintenant, tu es le seul lien qui nous unis encore. Et il est tellement faible. Je crois que c'est perdu, rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Jamais. **

**Tu me manques Clé. **

**Amélie.**

**PS : je t'aime.** »

Oh ! La dernière phrase, c'est un titre de film et de bouquin ! Genre, ils vont nous faire un crossover ! Faites, faites ! Ca va mettre de l'action !

Julia posa la lettre délicatement sur un tas d'autres papiers et sortit de la pièce. Cléa se mit à **hurler**.

**§**

Edilio frappa contre le mur avec son pied. Lucy gémit. Il balança une chaise sur le sol, brisant les pieds sur le parquet. La jeune fille hurlait. Il s'acharna contre la chaise durant de longues secondes avant de se retourner contre le mur et de le frapper de ses poings à en briser le peu d'épaisseur qui le constituait. Il avait les phalanges en sang. Lucy sanglotait dans son coin tentant en vain de le retenir par des appels. Edilio s'écroula sur le sol, tremblant, tenant son poing gauche cassé dans sa main droite.

Je crois qu'il vient de nous péter un boulon. C'est ça à force d'abuser des M&amp;M's. Et vous avez vu, ils continuent à faire souffrir le matériel !

Lucy s'approcha, une lueur effrayée dans les prunelles.

« E-Edi ? »

Il releva son regard sombre sur elle, elle tressaillit. Il se releva lentement, son T-shirt déchiré , tâchait de sang. Ses cheveux en batailles tombaient devant ses yeux. Son visage sombre avait un air arrogant de collé. Edilio dévoilait une sorte de second visage de lui-même.

… Je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Il est trop beau.

Julia hoqueta tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il la colla contre lui avec sa main droite, la gauche étant inutilisable.

'Suis jalouse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La voix de la pétasse blonde –oui, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Amélie, cette fille est une pétasse- avait déraillé sur les derniers mots.

« Eva Wilkes est **morte**. »

**§**

**« Clé,**

**Amélie est venue me voir, mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Evidemment. Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir lui faire du mal ainsi mais notre relation est malsaine, j'espère que tu comprends. Au pire tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme-si c'était la fin du monde !**

**Non, je mens. Ce serait la fin du monde, parce que tu es un peu comme le psy de tout le monde ici. Tu dois comprendre et écouter. Tu sais tout, j'en suis certain. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui se trame. Tout le monde te raconte tout, intime, proche ou inconnu. Tu es une source de savoir sur la vie de chacun.**

**Mike Wilkes s'est suicidé la semaine dernière. Sept jours plus tard jour pour jour, sa petite sœur mourrait. D'une balle dans la tête. Elle portait exactement la même couronne ensanglantée. Les médecins sont formels : les deux corps ont été assassinés. Le Conseil étouffe l'affaire, tant mieux, si les enfants étaient au courant, on se retrouverait avec la peur, la panique et des révoltes sur les bras, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Les couronnes ont une gravure à l'intérieur : « The Queen ». C'est ainsi donc, qu'on a prénommé le Serial Killeur. Peut-être est-ce une affaire de famille, nul ne comprend réellement. Drake et Anita enquête à n'en plus finir. Surtout que si la série de meurtre continue, ce dont je doute fortement, ils n'auront plus d'équipes. Déjà qu'ils n'expliquent pas grand-chose aux enfants, ce serait suspect d'enquêter sur autant de morts à la fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ces deux-là aussi proche qu'actuellement.**

**Peut-être te faudrait-il un petit topo sur les fonctions de chacun depuis ma dernière lettre, en effet tout à un peu changé :**

**Anita est devenue Capitaine du Commando avec Drake, c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est un interrogatoire, meurtre… Etc. Bref, ils sont le FBI version Glopland. Ils ont une équipe de vingt personnes.**

**Astrid est toujours Présidente du Conseil, elle rassemble bon nombre de dossier à elle seule et elle s'occupe d'être en quelque sorte le porte-parole du Conseil auprès du peuple.**

**Là où moi je suis le porte-parole du peuple auprès du Conseil, oui, je fais toujours mes rapports. Ça me plait en même temps, ça ressemble à du journalisme. J'ai deux enfants à mes ordres.**

**Amélie est devenue « infirmière/psy » en gros elle fait le tour des quartiers et soigne les enfants qui ont de petites blessures, emmène les blessés graves à l'hosto' et soulage des petits en pleurs. Par petit évidemment j'entends dix ou onze ans. Elle a une équipe de quatre personnes.**

**Pete se charge toujours de la nourriture, de l'eau et des petites broutilles du quotidien, mais en plus il a décidé de s'occuper de régler certains conflits lorsque Le Conseil est surchargé. On ne serait rien sans ton mari, on lui doit tous la vie et plus encore.**

**Diana s'occupe de tout ce qui est paperasse, recensement et tout, et tout. Les gamins sont classés par fonction, âge et même par maladies !**

**Caine a rejoint le Conseil il y a deux semaines, il s'occupe des 'problèmes' des dossiers irrésolus, comme par exemple « pourquoi les enfants ne disparaissent plus à l'âge de 15 ans ? » et ce genre de chose.**

**Sam lui, a créé une brigade spéciale de recherche. Un genre de section du FBI… Heu… Du commando pardon, qui recherche les personnes en fuite. Il a une troupe de quinze personnes. **

**Je dois être le seul à te parler de la vie à Glopland. Tant mieux, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de particulier à tes yeux.**

**Tu me manques.**

**Edilio. »**

**§**

**Franck** Wilkes était assis sur son fauteuil à bascule, il regardait au dehors. Il était dans son appartement, près de la fenêtre. Il avait vu sur la rue sale et le ciel sombre, Franck inspira une bouffée de cigarette. C'était Pete qui l'avait fourni. « Il en avait bien besoin » selon ses dires. Franck était bien d'accord, en l'espace d'une semaine il venait de perdre son frère et sa sœur. Il ne savait dire pourquoi mais une peur atroce lui tenaillait le ventre. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son frère ? Pourquoi sa sœur ? Pourquoi Eve et Mike ?

Franck Wilkes était un garçon de quatorze ans et des poussières lorsque la Zone avait débarqué, aujourd'hui il en avait quinze. C'était un garçon brutal mais avec un grand cœur, un peu raciste il détestait la faiblesse. Plus, il l'abhorrait. Pour lui, une personne faible était une personne morte. Franck était gay, actuellement en couple avec Jeff Lits. Sa plus grande fierté.

Jeff dormait dans la chambre, mais Franck était insomniaque depuis une semaine. Il avait un poids dans l'estomac. La guerre les avait épargné, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi crever tout de suite ? Franck entama sa seconde clope. Il regarda distraitement une ombre filait dans la rue. Mais pourquoi crever maintenant, après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? Franck et son frère se disputaient régulièrement, mais Eve parvenait toujours rien que grâce à sa présence, à les calmer. Mike était la bonté incarné, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec le fait que Franck soit gay, il souriait tout le temps et s'offrait toujours aux autres. Mike était une personne géniale, comme il n'y en a pas deux dans ce monde. Eve quant à elle, était la fraicheur. Elle respirait la joie de vivre avec ce petit côté espiègle qui lui allait si bien. Lorsqu'elle vous jouait un tour vous vous mettiez en colère mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps face à son rire cristallin qui vous résonnez aux tempes. Franck avait toujours été la brebis noir de la famille avec son côté grande brute, il faisait déjà près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Mais au fond, il n'était qu'un gros nounours. Il fallait apprendre à le connaitre avant de juger.

Il attaqua sa troisième cigarette.

Mais aujourd'hui, Franck n'était plus rien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre son frère et sa sœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru être faible face à la mort. Il s'écroulait, lentement, il le sentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il vivait encore. Pour Jeff peut-être. Oui pour Jeff, c'était une noble cause que l'amour.

Un cri brisa le silence. L'information mit du temps à parvenir au cerveau de Franck, il se leva précipitamment, et se dirigea sur la palier à grands-pas. Ses voisins étaient sorti, en alerte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Le questionna Johanna.

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Mais enfin c'est de chez toi que ça vient ! »

QUOI ? La phrase claqua contre Franck. Au fond de lui, il avait compris mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, la porte était entre-ouverte. Il poussa lentement la porte dans un grincement, ses voisins l'avaient suivi. Il alluma la lumière. Les draps taupes étaient tirés, le lit était bien fait. Jeff était allongé sur les draps. Johanna soupira de soulagement, pas Franck. Quelque chose clochait. De là où il était, il ne voyait que les pieds du jeune homme. Franck s'approcha en faisant grincer le parquet. Les oreillers étaient immaculés de sang. Le corps de Jeff était bien là. Pas sa tête, celle-ci était accrochée au plafond, la bouche clouée et une couronne agrafée au front. En lettes de sangs sur le miroir en face, était noté : « _I am the Queen_. »

Franck **vomit**.

** A suivre…**

**Chapitre III : Une longueur d'avance.**


	5. Une longueur d'avance

**Hey,**

**Le chapitre 3 ! Décidément j'avance vite. (Je l'écris avec trois semaines d'avance… CHAMPAGNE ?! –et je l'ai terminé avec deux semaines d'avance ! CHAMPOMY ?!-)**

**Et vous savez que je viens de me rendre compte que ça nous faisait une belle petite troupe de psychopathe ça au Conseil ? Une belle bande d'amis où Barry est l'intrus, j'ai pas résisté du coup à une discussion du Conseil où (hormis Cléa et Pete) tout le monde participe ) Je pense qu'il y en aura souvent, c'est trop cool à écrire xD C'est juste que pour une fois, y a une sorte de mise en place de toute la troupe, ils sont ensembles, tous ! Et puis… Bref c'est sympa à écrire. ) Peut-être qu'un jour je tenterai ça sous une forme plus joyeuse...**

**Bon alors techniquement, je devais avoir un rythme de deux lettres par chapitre, parce que ça comblait des blancs et que ça permettait d'avoir plus de points de vue variés. Malheureusement… Il y en a quatre dans ce chapitre. Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est juste que ça faisait cool ! –Et puis j'étais d'humeur guimauve è.é –**

**Aaaaah ! Ma fin est choquante ! Ma fin est choquante ! Ma fin est… Aaaaaaah ! Allez vite la lire… NON ! Lisez d'abord le début ! (Parce qu'il est bien le début xD). Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez d'Azi, du dénouement et de l'écriture )**

**Désolée, sur la fin j'ai un peu laissé tomber les descriptions (généralement c'est toujours comme ça vers la fin de mes chapitres, l'excitation d'en terminer un me rend hyper excitée du coup je passe de dialogue en dialogue ! Le pire c'est à la fin d'un tome, je saute partout comme une puce tellement j'ai envie d'écrire les derniers mots du coup je n'y arrive pas xD)**

**Bisous baveux tout partout,**

**Folite.**

**Réponse au review :**

Hey **Liwily ! **MERCI ! Que d'honneur, je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre de bonnet maintenant ! Ouais tout est réfléchi, attends j'ai carrément fait des fiches pour chaque personnage ! Tu imagines ?! J'ai plus d'un vingtaine de fiche ! Et encore, je ne te raconte pas le nombre de page avec des conséquences et les cadre avec les victimes et tout et tout… J'en perds mon latin ! Glop ? Il est en vacance ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir, faut juste que deux trois trucs se passent et il revient ) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, perso je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas comme les autres je trouve O.o (Genre mes chapitres ils ont un caractère chacun… ILS VONT TOUS NOUS ENVAHIR ! Hum…) J'ai trop hâte d'avoir ta réaction sur la fin (tu vas être choqué *.*) Kiss.

**Chapitre III : Une longueur d'avance**

« Je ne connais pas. » (Amélie.)

« Je ne sais pas. » (Anita.)

« Je ne crois pas. » (Cléa.)

**Mots : 6 738. Pages : 12. Taille : 9.**

_La plus intolérable des souffrances, c'est celle incomprise._

**Il** ne fallait pas y croire, n'est-ce pas ? Y croire reviendrait à se l'avouer, marcher dans les traces de l'enfer. Courir droit vers la déchéance. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais même pas que cet imbécile de Drake continue à parler. Il devait se taire, arrêter d'analyser point par point la situation catastrophique. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus ! C'était trop. Mais la vérité était là et dans notre cécité nous la condamnions alors qu'elle était plaquée à nos rétines. Cet imbécile nous frappait de plein fouet, il nous claquait en nous la hurlant. Mais je ne voulais pas moi, je ne voulais plus. Le sang dégoulinait sur les murs, il me hantait. L'odeur était écrasante, j'avais l'impression d'imploser. On courrait droit à notre perte, le chao le plus total. C'était le crépuscule de notre ère, j'étais lasse. Je ne devais pas y croire, je devais ignorer. Il fallait que je continue à avancer sans me préoccuper du reste. Mais altruisme, je n'arrivais pas à enlever les complaintes de Franck de la tête. Ca partait en écho, tout se répétait. On s'éclatait dans une mare de sang à même cette putain de terre. Ce putain de sentiment d'abandon. Y avait un goût amer qui persistait entre mes lèvres, pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi continuer tout simplement ? Je n'avais plus la force de jouer, plus la force de me battre pour des causes perdues. Je ne voulais pas y croire, non je ne voulais pas. J'avais pas envie de savoir qu'un sérial killeur se baladait dans les rues, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que le sang s'accumulait dans les égouts. J'avais juste envie de vomir et de partir, laissez-moi rêver. Notre vie s'effilait délicatement entre nos doigts, j'agonisais. On s'explosait amoureusement dans notre optimisme. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais même pas comprendre. On nous brûlait les cils, cachant derrière un sourire notre souffrance. Personne n'était dupe, on était de très mauvais acteurs. Jamais personne ne sortirait indemne d'ici. Jamais personne ne sortirait, je ne croyais plus en rien. J'aurais voulu toucher les étoiles, j'aurais voulu rire devant un coucher de soleil. Maintenant je me taisais, sans prononcer un traitre mot qui aurait pu être retenu contre moi. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir, de toute façon je ne comprenais pas. Plus rien n'avait de sens, pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait-il tuer encore plus de monde alors que sous peu, tout s'éclaterait, tout se briserait ? Le déchéance était proche, y avait une date limite. Pourquoi S'emmerder avec des magouilles à la con alors qu'y avait une péremption. Aucun être, aucune action n'était digne de mon intérêt, le monde était trop cruel, je me taisais. On nous détruisait lentement, les nerfs à vif. Je préférais ne pas savoir, maintenant qu'il nous avait bousillé la vue avec sa vérité, on allait vivre en alerte, avec cette peur aux tripes qui nous hurlait notre fin proche. Comme-si on ne le savait pas, la fin était proche et vivement cette fin ! J'avais besoin de partir, c'était une priorité absolue. Tout serait fini, ce serait la fin. Sans déchéance latente.

Un sérial killeur, un monstre abominable. On n'avait pas compris sa façon de jouer, mais il tuait. Et Franck nous suppliait de le tuer. La date fatidique approchait toujours, le jeudi. The Queen tuait, nous éclatant dans ces sanglots rougeâtres. La peur nous tiraillait, explosés à même la dalle sale, on s'apitoyait sans comprendre. Que pourrions-nous faire ? Le sang s'éclatait sur nos mains, la mort riait. La souffrance s'agitait en nous comme une lame de fer forgé, on hurlait à la mort, détruit de l'intérieur. Nos corps se déchiquetaient en lambeaux, The Queen gagnait. On était que de pauvres loques qui ne comprenaient pas la suite du jeu, Elle s'esclaffait.

On n'était que de pauvres étoiles, perdues dans nos illusions dérisoires. The Queen nous avait claqués, nous laissant brisés. Mais le jeu ne faisait que **commencer**.

**§**

**Cléa,**

**Ne crois pas que je t'envoie une lettre pour te déclarer mon amour éternel, tout le monde sait que l'amour tombe à chaque coin de rue et que j'habite sur le seul rond-point de Glopland pardi !**

**Je vis un moment de solitude intense, si si je te jure. J'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde ! Bon, à part si on enlève ce con qui pisse derrière le lampadaire et ces deux énergumènes-même-pas-discrets qui copulent devant le buisson, oui devant, ils sont bourrés. Ouais je sais, je devrai appeler le Conseil et me plaindre en disant que c'est inadmissible de laisser ces jeunes nous montrer leurs fesses et que de toute façon c'était une honte, et qu'il fallait préserver la vue des plus petits, et que les jeunes s'étaient vraiment plus ce que c'était ! Le monde court à sa perte. Mais… Non. On sait bien que je suis l'être le plus cynique de tous les temps. **

**Après toi évidemment, je ne peux pas lutter contre la fille qui a offert des lames de rasoirs à une petite de sept ans en lui disant qu'elle en aurait besoin plus tard. Celle-ci elle était pas mal, j'aurai bien aimé être là. Quoique non, paraitrait-il que le grand frère n'aurait pas aimé. Et je n'aurais pas tellement voulu être à la place de celui qui devait faire le chevalier servant qui va sauver sa princesse au lieu de se barrer en abandonnant ses couilles, mort de peur. Franchement. Surtout que tu es une princesse mariée, et que je suis à des années lumières d'abandonner mes testicules, donc j'aurais dû t'aider. Merde, ce n'est pas juste. **

**Bref, je crois que Diana ne m'aime plus, elle ne m'a pas donné sa part de sandwich au pâté aujourd'hui.**

**Et là tu dois me consoler, pas rire intérieurement. Merlinouille, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâcheur !**

**De toute façon je ne l'aime pas. Non mais, j'ai des priorités moi dans la vie. D'abord. C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'enquête et interrogatoires sur The Queen, donc hein. Je suis quelqu'un d'occuper moi, oui madame. **

**Je viens de croiser un être humain en voie de devenir un zombie. Là j'ai peur, on pourrait même croire qu'il va chercher des somnifères pour se tuer. Tu crois que si je lui dis que dans son cas, la noyade serait plus rapide, il va le prendre bien ? On devrait mettre des panneaux « ATTTENTION LE SUICIDE TUE ! », ce serait tout aussi efficace. Quoique y aurait bien un idiot pour dire que la mort, c'était la voie de la libération. Bof, ça a déjà été dit ça, pas besoin de panneaux. A priori les gosses sont trop lâches pour se suicider, ils préfèrent mourir de la main d'un Serial Killeur. **

**D'ailleurs ô toi, tu ne serais pas qui c'est ? A force que tout le monde t'envoie des lettres, à force d'avoir tous les indices de chaque personne en main, tu dois bien savoir qui c'est !**

**Non parce que si ça continue et comme je n'ai toujours pas compris la logique de son système –oui parce qu'il n'y a que moi pour la comprendre, les autres sont trop arriérés, ils pensent encore que c'est une querelle familiale- j'ai peur qu'il –ou elle- s'en prenne à moi pour éviter que quelqu'un sache qui c'est.**

**Faut un appât, tu sais comme un morceau de viande qui avant de mourir, nous dirait le nom de l'assassin.**

**Nan je blague, le suicide tue je le rappelle !**

**Bisous baveux tout partout –non je blague ! Me tue pas Pete, me tue pas !-,**

**Drake.**

**§**

**Alex** Bondupoint, d'origine française, raclait des pieds quelques caillasses sur la terre gelée. Il soupira, de la buée s'échappant entre ses lèvres. Selon Pete, Azilis était responsable de ce changement climatique à cause de ses pouvoirs incontrôlables. Evidemment, nous nous savons que c'est la faute au Président qui a décidé que de faire chuter les températures terminerait au plus vite cette histoire. Non ? On ne le sait pas ? Ah bah alors faites comme-si je n'avais rien dit ! Il se frotta les mains tentant en vain de les réchauffer. Il portait un jean légèrement troué et un sweat à capuche rabattue. Il portait aussi des Converses trempées et une sacoche en cuir. Une mèche blonde vint lui obstruer la vue, il ferma les paupières quelques secondes. Il faisait partie d'une des équipes de recherche sous les ordres du Commando, et plus précisément de Sam. Aujourd'hui, il était chargé de la première vérification de vie dans la zone d'enfermement de Dahra. Ils étaient deux à devoir y aller seulement son coéquipier était partit derrière un buisson faire ses besoins naturels. Le Conseil voulait savoir comment la traitresse se portait, peut-être envisageaient-ils la libération conditionnelle. Pour l'instant, Alex n'en avait que faire. Entre les murailles, la température n'était pas élevée mais Pete avait tout de même réussi à la conserver au-dessus de zéro, si bien qu'il pleuviotait souvent. Les enfants ne se posaient même plus de question, tout était si étrange. Mais en dehors, il neigeait. Dahra avait été enfermée dans un nouveau lieu pour lutter contre le froid : une chaumière abandonnée, dans la forêt que Lune avait brûlée. Des souches calcinés, des buissons brûlés, des branches par-ci par-là, ainsi était composé le paysage dans lequel évoluait Alexandre. L'herbe était gelée si bien que ça craquelait sous ses pas, il pleuvait. Le sol dégelait lentement, provoquant quelques flaques de boue à quelques endroits plus exposés. Alex croisa ses bras tapant du pied. Il gardait obstinément les paupières fermées, le paysage désertique autour de lui l'oppressait, il se sentait mal à l'aise, des souvenirs de la guerre lui revenait sous formes de flash-back. Son cœur battait fort, il voulait retourner dans son appartement au plus vite, il n'était pas bien ici. N'importe qui se serait sentit mal en ce lieu, mais Alex avait participé à l'extinction partielle du bois, il avait vu des gens mourir en ce lieu, les cris lui revenaient encore.

« Bon, merde quoi ! T'attends le dégèle pour te torcher le cul ou quoi là ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son partenaire. »

Celui-ci lui répondit par un léger grognement et sortit des buissons plus ou moins sombres dix minutes plus tard, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle remarque. Hans était habitué à la mauvaise humeur habituelle de son compagnon lorsqu'ils venaient en dehors de la muraille. Ils avancèrent lentement, les craquements de la neige seuls brisant le silence. Il y aurait pu avoir un cri de corbeau pour améliorer le contexte mais malheureusement, ils étaient tous morts soit brûlé, soit mangé. Lorsque la chaumière fut à portée de vue, ils la jouèrent à pierre-feuille-ciseau pour savoir qui irait à l'intérieur, Hans perdu. Ce fut dans un sourire vainqueur qu'Alex vit son ami s'engouffrait dans la maisonnette. Lui se contenta d'en faire le tour. Les volets claquaient avec le vent, le toit avait été percé, de la neige s'y stagnait. Alexandre frémit, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Dahra, surtout qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise et une paire de collant. Il aperçut des carreaux brisés et même de légères traces de sang.

« A-Alex… Gémit la voix de Hans par l'intérieur.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as vu le fantôme de Lune qui hantait la cabane c'est ça ? Se moqua Alex.

-N-Non… Vient-vient voir s'il te plait-ait… Grelota son camarade. »

Alex fit rapidement le tour du cabanon et rentra dans l'obscurité de la chaumière dans un craquèlement du parquet.

« Ma lampe vient tout juste de lâcher… Souffla Hans. Allume la tienne, je sais que normalement on n'a pas le droit tout ça, tout ça… Mais… Mais il faut absolument que tu vois ça-ça. »

Il avait lâché tout cela d'une traite, comme-si il avait peur qu'on les surprenne. Alex farfouilla dans sa sacoche en cuir et en sortit sa lampe torche, il tapota quelques secondes avant de trouver le bouton on, puis il l'actionna. La faible lueur de pile trop usée, éclaira le visage de Hans, terrifié. Il plissa des yeux tandis qu'Alex s'excusait et baissait le faisceau lumineux vers la poitrine de son camarade.

« Le-le mur… Derrière-moi, c'est là… Qu'ils avaient attachés Da-Dahra… »

Hans se décala de quelques pas permettant à la lumière d'éclairer le mur calciné derrière-lui. Là où aurait dû se situer la silhouette en lambeau de la traîtresse, se trouvait une flaque de sang ainsi qu'un doigt. Alex sentit un haut-le-cœur le traverser.

« Plus-plus haut… »

Il obéit sans le vouloir, dirigé par une force invisible qu'était la peur et il vit, il vit les mots tracés d'une main tremblante en lettres de sangs.

**« Je suis partie mes cocos, voilà tout ce que le froid a gagné de moi. Mais ne vous inquiètes pas, de mes neufs doigts restant vous mourrez tous. »**

Alex rabaissa le faisceau, éclairant de nouveau le doigt criminel. Le sang était vivace, lumineux. Il s'infiltrait entre les lattes du parquet gelé, devenue poisseux et sec par le temps et le froid. Le blond fixait le majeur d'un air horrifié. Il entendit vaguement Hans lui ordonner de sortir, tout comme il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le prenait par le bras et le trainait de force dehors. Il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'un flocon s'écrasa sur son nez engourdi. Il regarda tout autour de lui et il put voir Hans vomir à côté d'une souche.

« On-On l'a aidé… Il y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui a écrit ce mot, qui **a**… »

**§**

« **Il** y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui a écrit ce mot ! Qui a aidé Dahra à sortir de là, qui l'a amené autre part, qui a promis sa vengeance ! S'exclama violemment Astrid en plaquant son poing contre la table. Peut-être une personne que nous logeons actuellement, peut-être que nous aidons ! Peut-être l'un d'entre nous ! »

Elle les regarda tous, tour à tour d'un air accusateur. Le Conseil avait été réuni d'urgence peu importé les occupations habituelles, face aux dires d'Alex et Hans.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que nous avons trouvé The Queen ! C'est Dahra et son complice ! Souffla Anita d'un air enthousiaste.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas de complice… Hésita Barry, vous savez le petit nouveau.

-Explique. Ordonna Drake, toujours aussi sceptique.

-On avait attaché les mains de Dahra pour la bonne raison qu'ainsi elle ne pourrait se guérir de quelques blessures que ce soit, et on était donc sûr qu'elle resterait aveugle. Seulement, on n'avait pas prévu que les températures baisseraient autant ! Cela fait… cinq mois que ça dur, depuis la guerre. Or, un de ses doigts est tombé, alors peut-être que les chaînes qui la retenaient ce sont simplement brisée sous le choc et ainsi elle a pu… Guérir ses yeux, si je peux le dire ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas idiot, soupira Sam.

-Certes, mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne moi. Avança Amélie.

-Dit toujours… Lâcha Diana.

-Pourquoi, si elle a pu se défaire de sa cécité, n'a-t-elle pas « raccommodé » son doigt ? »

Un silence suivit sa question.

« Et bien… Peut-être qu'elle l'a laissé pour nous prouver que… Commença Anita.

-Qu'elle était fière et que doigt ou pas, elle s'en sortirait. Termina Drake.

-Oui voilà.

-Elle aurait renoncé à son majeur par fierté ? S'horrifia Diana.

-Je dirais plutôt par classe et sens du décorum. Dit Astrid d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Moi, je pense qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rattacher son doigt à sa main ! Déclara Edilio.

-Si elle peut se réparer les yeux, je pense qu'elle peut rattacher un doigt ! C'est plus simple. Affirma Amélie.

-Pas faux, mais peut-être n'avait-elle plus assez de force pour… Soupira Barry.

-Tu veux dire que le fait d'avoir réparé sa cécité l'aurait vidé de ses forces et l'aurait poussé à abandonner son doigt ? Douta Edilio.

-Oui…

-Mouais, peu crédible. Grimaça Astrid.

-Surtout qu'il fait froid, techniquement elle était déjà vidée de ses forces… Avança Anita.

-Elle n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à l'emploi de son don. Termina Drake.

-Oui voilà.

-Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ : elle a un complice. Conclut Sam.

-Mais qui ? Interrogea Diana.»

Un blanc s'installa seulement rompu par le bruit que faisait Drake en buvant son eau.

« Il y aurait bien quelqu'un… Soupira Edilio d'un ton las.

-Qui ? Fit Astrid avide.

-Mais il est présumé mort…

-Oh je vois… Lâcha Amélie.

-Ce n'est pas impossible… Chuchota Sam.

-Non en effet mais… Murmura Drake.

-Ce serait étrange, bizarre. Finit Anita.

-Oui voilà.»

Depuis que ces deux-là bossent ensemble, ils sont plus proches que jamais. Ils n'arrêtent pas de terminer les phrases de l'autre.

« Excusez-moi, mais là je suis largué, de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? Interrompit Barry. »

Heureusement qu'il est là ce petit, il est très utile. Sinon ils auraient bien continué sans citer le nom du coupable.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard lourd de sens.

« Quinn. Craqua Diana. »

Un silence persista où chacun fixait ses dossiers ou sa tasse de café d'un air sombre. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant sursauter. Un Caine s'approcha d'eux à grands pas.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, nous sommes jeudi. Répondit Anita d'un ton enjoué.

-Ca y est, on comprend pourquoi elle était morose : monsieur n'était pas là. Se moqua Drake.

-Jeudi… Jeudi… Merde.

-Vas-tu nous expliqué à la fin ?

-Drake mon pote, tu as raison : The Queen est un Serial Killeur qui tue une personne tous les jeudis.

-Qui ?

-Misha Markes, avec une couronne et le même décorum. Retrouvée égorgée, assise sur son divan dans une position banale. »

Astrid enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Drake posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Diana.

« Je-je ne vois pas le rapport… Balbutia Caine en marchant autour de la table. D'ordinaire il y en a toujours un : Mike, Eve, Jeff. Ils étaient tous des proches de Franck. Là… Misha n'a aucun rapport ! Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas…

-Si, s'il doit y en avoir un. Dahra n'agit pas par stupidité, il y a une logique : le même décor, la couronne. Fit Drake.

-Il doit y avoir une véritable raison, une suite logique. Elle fait tout pour torturer Franck, comme-si il était responsable de quelque chose. Misha doit avoir un rapport quelconque avec Franck. S'exclama Anita.

-Dahra ? Questionna Caine.

-Hans et Alexandre ont retrouvé la chaumière vide, bref longue histoire. Je te raconterai, toujours est-il que The Queen est Dahra.

-Drake, il faut que tu interroges Franck à ce sujet. Ordonna Astrid.

-Bien. »

Drake rassembla ses dossiers et se leva.

« Attends, je t'accompagne. S'écria Anita. »

Elle avala d'une traite la fin de sa tasse et prit ses dossiers rouges, elle embrassa rapidement Caine toujours debout puis suivit son collègue et ami jusqu'à la porte.

« On vous tient au courant. »

La porte claqua. Astrid les fixa tous d'un air las.

« Sam, relance les recherches auprès de Quinn, dans Glopland et à l'extérieur. N'oublie pas de rassembler les détails de chaque rapport en un seul commun, puis ne nous le présenter à la fin, que tu aies trouvé quelque chose ou non. »

Sam-Sam acquiesça d'un air lourd de sens. Il se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise puis prit ses dossiers, son verre et s'en alla, faisant claquer la porte à son tour. Astrid se tourna vers Diana.

« Recherche toutes les informations possibles sur Misha. Il y en a forcément, tu prends tout. N'importe quoi, même ses proches, absolument tout. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a fait durant ces dix derniers mois et plus précisément ces trois dernières semaines, si elle est proche de Franck et comment pouvait-elle lui être chère, pourquoi.

-J'y vais de ce pas. »

Elle prit sa tasse, balança un baiser à la volée à Drake et s'en alla au pas de course, faisant claquer la porte. Astrid lorgna les quatre personnes restantes puis soupira.

« Edilio, interroge les enfants à propos de choses qu'ils ont vu pouvant nous aider, autour du lieu du crime et à propos de la relation Franck/Misha. Cherche bien, je compte sur toi. Caine accompagne-le jusqu'au lieu du crime, explique lui tout en détails, comment tu es arrivé là-bas et cætera, et cætera. »

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête, se dévisagèrent puis se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers la sortie, claquant la porte.

« Amélie, va avec eux. Il faut que tu aides psychologiquement tous les enfants aux alentours. Peut-être devrais-tu en envoyer quelques-uns à l'hosto'. »

Amélie soupira et se précipita pour rejoindre les deux garçons, claquant la porte à la volée.

« Barry… Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Hans et Alexandre, qu'ils t'accompagnent jusqu'à l'ancienne chaumière où était Dahra, prends des photos, suit des traces… Bref essaye de trouver n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête et nous trouver l'identité de son compagnon, si c'est Quinn ou non.

-Bien. »

Il se leva, prit deux trois feuilles vierges et courut vers la porte comme prit d'une envie de sortir absolue, il claqua la porte d'un geste sec. Astrid enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.

« Arrêtez de claquer cette porte… »

Elle soupira, encore. Elle avait mal à la tête, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'être Président serait si dur. Elle se sentait horriblement coupable de chaque mort, chaque blessé, chaque malade. Comme-si elle y était pour quelque chose. Ça lui tordait les entrailles, lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nouvelle, d'une chaleur humaine, de quelqu'un capable de la réconforter, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, là maintenant, tout de suite. Elle en avait besoin. Elle enfonça sa tête entre ses bras et se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à n'en plus finir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus. Son cœur se serrait à lui en faire mal, elle craquait. Sa solitude était trop pesante, la peur trop présente. Elle lâchait prise, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

La **déchéance**.

**§**

**Clé,**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des tresses à Azi. Je ne crois pas que cela doive ressembler à ça, mais elle semblait si contente que je n'ai pas résisté. Elle est adorable, tu sais qu'elle est très intelligente, je l'aime. C'est son anniversaire dans un mois, j'espère que tu seras là.**

**Tu me manques Clé, je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Julia me laisse parfois regarder à travers la vitre, tes hurlements me hantent. Je n'y arrive plus. Tu… Je… Comment te dire que je n'ai plus fois en rien ? Je m'égratigne du jour en jour, je me meurs en même temps que toi. **

**Ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie. Reste. Reste avec moi. Pour moi, pour Azilis. Pour toi aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu ne dois pas ! –**_page gondolée-_

**Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'écrire, ça ne rend la chose que plus concrète. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, à me dire que chaque jour qui passe, tu t'éloignes un peu plus. Je ne peux pas m'y faire ! Tu es toute ma vie, tu ne peux pas partir. C'est… C'est… Impossible ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour rester avec toi, tout. J'ai envoyé baladé ma famille, mes amis. Tout. Tu ne peux pas partir, c'est hors de question. Ce n'est pas dans les règles de notre jeu. Tu t'en souviens ? Restez ensemble coûte que coûte. S'aimer quel qu'en soit le prix. Avancer main dans la main. Se battre pour l'autre. Mais toujours, toujours restez ensemble. Eternellement.**

**Ne meurs pas, ne me laisse pas,**

**Je t'aime.**

**Pete.**

**§**

« **Franck**… Je sais que c'est douloureux mais là, il faut que nous vous parlions. Chuchota rapidement Anita. »

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Franck, celle qu'il avait à l'hôpital. C'était par mesure de précaution évidemment, pour le protéger de lui-même, mais aussi de The Queen. Des patrouilles de deux personnes se postaient devant la porte de sa chambre. Les murs étaient blancs pales, il y avait un lit simple, une petite table et un divan rouge. Il avait une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. L'hôpital était une grande bâtisse, assez imposante, à la limite de la muraille.

Franck Wikes était assis sur son lit, les jambes pendantes, au bord de la folie. Son désespoir était amplement visible, Anita le ressentait trop pour son propre bien. Drake et elle étaient installés sur le divan, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, tentant de réchauffer leurs doigts engourdis par le froid.

« Tuez-moi… Supplia Franck.

-S'il vous plait, dîtes-nous qui est Misha… Murmura Anita.

-Misha ? Pourquoi vous voulez savoir qui est Misha ? Elle n'a rien fait… Ce n'est pas elle The Queen…

-Vous savez qui est The Queen ? S'étrangla Drake.

-Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est… Bien sûr ! »

Il partit dans un rire vide de sens qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Drake s'agenouilla rapidement près du Wikes.

« Dîtes-nous qui c'est, dîtes-nous qui a tué Mike, Eve et Jeff. Dîtes-le nous. On pourra vous sauver ainsi.

-Me sauver ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je suis déjà mort. »

Drake et Anita échangèrent un regard, celui d'Anita était larmoyant. Franck n'était plus qu'un lambeau humain. Devenu fou par le chagrin et la peur.

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Misha ? »

La question avait été soufflée d'un ton faible. Il avait compris, il voulait juste une confirmation. Bien sûr que Franck avait compris, les gens autour de lui tombaient comme des mouches. Et c'était de sa faute.

« Elle a été retrouvée morte ce matin, chez elle. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Drake qui était revenu aux côtés d'Anita, craignant une réaction forte de la part de Franck. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. Une larme coula lentement sur sa pommette et disparut dans son écharpe.

« Désolé Misha… Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux… Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas me fréquenter ou ne serait-ce que me parler… »

Il se mit à marmonner durant de longues minutes une litanie de « désolé » et de « Misha… », Bloquant la respiration des deux enquêteurs.

« Tuez-moi. Fit-il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Anita. »

Il se leva soudainement, imposant.

« J'ai dit : tuez-moi ! TUEZ-MOI ! Ou je le ferai moi-même ! TUEZ-MOI MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il s'approchant. »

Anita glapit et se recroquevilla contre Drake. Celui-ci passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle, sans lâcher Franck des yeux.

« TUEZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ou je vous tue aussi ! TUEZ-MOI !

-Nous ne vous tuerons pas Franck. »

La phrase sembla désarçonner le garçon.

« The Queen s'en chargera elle-même.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me tue ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas elle, pas elle ! Pitié ! Ne la laissez pas me tuer ! Je vous en supplie… »

Il était tombé en sanglot sur le sol, devant le regard terrifié d'Anita.

« Nous pourrons vous aider Franck, nous ne la laisserons pas vous tuer, seulement si vous acceptez de nous dire qui était Misha. »

La voix calme de Drake résonna longtemps contre les murs. Anita tremblait tandis que Franck sanglotait à même le sol.

« Elle… Je lui avais dit de ne pas être mon amie, que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête… Elle était tenace vous savez. Une vraie furie. Elle m'a trouvé un soir sous la pluie dans la ruelle en face de chez elle. Il devait être une heure du mat'. C'était le lendemain de la mort d'Eve. Vous pensiez encore à une querelle familiale, comme-si j'aurais pu les tuer. Moi ! Elle savait qui j'étais, elle connaissait mon histoire. Evidemment, tout le monde le sait. Seulement elle, elle m'a cru lorsque j'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui les avais tués, je savais qu'Elle allait tous les tuer. J'ai essayé de vous le dire, vous ne m'avez pas entendu, vous auriez pu les sauver pourtant ! Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! Si seulement vous m'aviez écouté. Misha m'a recueilli quelques nuits, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Puis il y a eu Jeff, et j'ai commencé à prendre mes distances avec Misha, vous m'avez envoyé ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'Elle lui fasse du mal, Elle allait la tuer, c'était certain. Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant tout de suite, Elle ne remarquerait pas qu'elle existait à mes yeux et puis Elle viendrait directement me tuer. Du coup, j'ai caché l'existence de Misha aux yeux de tout le monde, de vous aussi, peut-être qu'Elle était chez vous après tout. C'était même fort probable. Mais ça n'a pas suffi… Elle savait déjà, Elle sait tout. Toujours. Je m'en veux… Je ne voulais pas… Ma **faute**… »

**§**

Anita ouvrit la porte de son appartement, fatiguée. Caine était assis sur le lit, un bouquin entre les mains.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Horrible. Je déteste voir les gens comme ça.

-Et Drake, il était comment ?

-Heu… Comme d'hab', il a été super.

-Ah oui… C'est vrai excuse-moi, on parle de super Drake là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Caine ?

-Oh rien… Rien du tout… J'en ai juste plus que marre que tu me prennes pour un idiot ! Allez-vous marier et faites des gosses si ça vous chante, mais loin de moi s'il te plait !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Oh ne fait pas l'innocente, s'il te plait ! Je le vois bien quand-même !

-Mais voir quoi ?

-Toi et Drake !

-Moi et… ? Oh bah ça c'est la meilleure ! Voilà que monsieur est jaloux maintenant !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça ? Bon faut que tu m'expliques, tu es jaloux de moi ou de Drake là ?

-Mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Si tu l'es, et tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là !

-Mais pas du tout !

-Caine…

-Oui ok peut-être…

-Mais pourquoi tu t'imagines ce genre de chose ?

-Parce que ça se voit merde !

-Tu lis trop de bouquins, il ne se passe rien entre Drake et moi, on est juste de très bons amis, c'est comme toi et Diana.

-Tu me le jures ?

-Promis. »

Elle leva les deux mains en l'air et fit mine de cracher sur le sol. Caine eut un sourire sincère.

**§**

**Maman,**

**Papa m'a fait des tresses hier, je crois qu'il n'est franchement pas doué. Mais ne lui dit pas, il semblait si fier ! Papa dit que je suis très intelligente, mais je sais au fond de moi que j'ai encore ma mentalité d'enfant. J'ai beau tout apprendre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas. Et Papa ne veut pas me le dire. Papa il ne dit pas beaucoup de chose sur toi, juste que tu es merveilleuse et tout, et tout. **

**Maman, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Papa il dit que tu es loin, c'est pour ça. Pourtant on t'a vu il y a deux mois, je m'en souviens. Papa il dit que cette fois, tu es encore plus loin. Maman répond-moi s'il te plait. **

**Ici tout le monde m'aime, tout du moins tous ceux qui font preuve d'un minimum de discernement. Ils disent tous que je te ressemble, moi je ne réponds rien. Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux gens comme ça. Y a une amie à Tonton Caine qui s'est mis à pleurer en me voyant, elle disait qu'elle te connaissait bien et qu'on pouvait parler de toi si je voulais. Moi je lui ai dit qu'elle était gentille mais que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on parle de toi parce que tu allais répondre à ma lettre. Et là, elle s'est mise à pleurer encore plus. Tonton Caine a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que tu lui manquais aussi. **

**Maman réponds-moi. Et réponds aussi à la jolie amie à Tonton Caine, elle semblait vraiment triste. **

**Aujourd'hui j'ai posé une question à Papa qui l'a fait pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'habitude il rit. Je n'aime pas quand Papa il pleure, et ça lui arrive souvent, pas devant moi mais je l'entends le soir. Il répète souvent le mot « Klé a. » Dit, c'est quoi un « Klé a ? » **

**Mardi, j'ai été joué avec Marie, elle a neuf ans. On a joué à un jeu bizarre, elle disait que j'étais le Papa et qu'elle, elle était la Maman. Y avait un faux bébé en plastique, elle disait que c'était notre fils. Moi je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça une famille. Mais elle m'a dit que si, y avait la Maman qui s'occupait du bébé et le Papa qui allait travailler. Moi je lui ai dit que non, que ma Maman à moi elle n'était pas comme ça, elle était loin et je lui écrivais. Alors elle a dit que ce n'était pas une Maman. On s'est disputé parce qu'on n'était pas d'accord, mais dit, tu es quoi si tu n'es pas une Maman ? Et c'est quoi alors une Maman ?**

**Réponds-moi Maman, s'il te plait.**

**Azi.**

**§**

Franck soupira. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il était allongé sur son lit, tremblant. Il attendait. Les secondes s'écoulaient, il savait que ça viendrait, il le savait. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, Franck se leva faisant glisser ses draps sur le sol. La silhouette glissa sur le sol et évita la table basse. Franck sentit une vive douleur à s'on bras droit, il tomba sur le sol, gémissant. Une main froide était plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas… Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Franck poussa un long hurlement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur atroce à sa hanche. Il regarda le visage de son agresseur puis ferma les paupières. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il le savait. Tout comme il sentait franchement que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il hurla, du sang sortant de sa bouche lorsqu'une atroce souffrance envahie son abdomen. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, la douleur l'envahissait, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il remarqua une mare de sang en face de lui, avec ses jambes. The Queen donna un coup de pied dans l'une d'elle avec un rire démoniaque. C'étaient ses jambes, son sang. Ses tripes aussi qu'il dégobillait sur le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Et il n'arrivait pas à perdre connaissance. Il rendit l'âme de longues minutes et deux bras en moins plus tard. The Queen s'agenouilla près de lui et gratta une couche de sang sur sa joue.

**§**

L'arme sonnait dans tout Glopland, le cor résonnait longuement entre les murailles. Les troupes du Commando envahissaient l'hôpital. Anita se mit à courir vivement dans les couloirs. Personne n'était sorti de la pièce, en effet, The Queen était rentrée, nul ne savait comment mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle n'était pas sorti de là. Ni par la fenêtre, ni par la porte, ni par le plafond, ni par le sol, ni par les murs. Le Commando avait pris toutes les issues possibles, ils tenaient The Queen. La jeune fille se posta aux côtés de Drake, près de la porte. Tous les enfants autour portaient des armes pointées droits vers la sortie. Anita sortit son pistolet et hocha la tête.

« Maintenant. Ordonna Drake. »

Ils défoncèrent la porte. Le corps désarticulé de Franck se trouvait devant, Amélie était accroupie juste à côté, l'air complétement sonnée.

« Il est mort… Murmura-t-elle. »

Anita fronça les sourcils, elle inspecta la pièce, bougeant des objets, pistolet pointé devant elle.

« Je suis désolé Amel, mais je vais être obligé de t'arrêter. »

Elle releva vivement la tête, étonnée.

« M'a-m'arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es présente sur un lieu de crime, alors que nul n'a pu y accéder à part l'assassin.

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ?!»

Deux personnes l'empoignèrent et la soulevèrent, commençant à la trainer vers la sortie.

« Mais non ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Anita dit-leurs ! Dit leurs que je ne l'ai pas tué ! Anita ! Anita ! Dit-leurs ! Dit-leurs ! Ce n'est pas moi ! ANITA ! »

La jeune fille fixa Amélie disparaitre dans les couloirs, la main encore tendu vers elle. Les suppliques de la jeune fille résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Drake posa une main sur son épaule. Anita leva un regard larmoyant vers lui.

« Ce ne peut pas être elle…

-Je ne sais pas Ati'… Franchement, je ne sais pas… »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le corps de Franck d'un air désabusé. Les paroles de Franck résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

_« Vous auriez pu les sauver pourtant ! Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! »_

**A suivre…**


	6. Crépuscule

**WHAPATATATA !**

**J'ai une foutue patate en ce moment x) Je pète la forme mais dès que je fais quelque chose, pouf ! Plus de force !**

…

**Heu…**

**Pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ? On s'en fou ! (HE ! PAS LES TOMATES !)**

**Bon, désolée du looooong retard, j'ai vraiment, vraiment galéré à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais complètement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Je voulais juste m'enfoncer au fond de mon lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. T.T Toujours est-il que l'autre jour, j'ai ouvert une page blanche et je me suis dit « Ok, t'as pas envie. Ok, t'as aucune idée de quoi écrire. Ok, t'as juste envie d'envoyer valser cet ordi. Ok, t'as plus de savon –ce qui n'avait aucun rapport soyons honnêtes-. Mais c'est pas une raison ! T'as toujours écrit en toutes circonstances, et ça c'est une circonstance –oui, j'étais fatiguée-. » Alors tadaaaam (sachez aussi que l'autre jour, c'était hier.) **

**Heu… Oui, ce chapitre est vraiment différent. Mais genre, au premier coup d'œil il ne s'y passe vraiment rien. Mais en fait SI ! Y a beaucoup de choses et heu… Le raiting T aurait peut-être mérité d'être M pour le coup mais bon, WARNING ! J'utilise des métaphores donc ça devrait aller. J'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre de manière étrange, je ne voulais pas l'écrire, je ne voulais pas donc du coup je n'ai eu aucun tabou. Aucunes gênes. J'ai écrit, j'ai relu, j'ai publié. Point. Donc heu… Ca change. **

**A dans trois mois, chapeau bas ! (Cette phrase ne veut rien dire –')**

**Folite.**

**Le corps humain appartient à Mickael GRANT, moi je n'ai que les bactéries.**

**Réponse au review :**

Hey **Liwily ! **Merciiii :3 (et crois-moi, on ne sait sans doute pas comment on réagirait xD) Moi, les incohérences… Oilà oilà quoi ! Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**IV. Crépuscule**

« Ce n'est pas moi. » (Amélie.)

« Ce n'est nous. » (Anita.)

« Il faut un méchant. Toujours. » (Cléa.)

**Taille : 11. Mots : 6 191. Pages : 12.**

_Je veux juste faire de grandes choses. Bien ou mal, peu importe. Juste de grandes choses._

Amélie posa sa tête sur la planche en bois qui lui servait de matelas. Le confort était précaire mais en fait, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était allongée, les jambes tendues et les bras en croix. Ses cheveux courts s'éparpillaient sur le sol crasseux, la planche étant légèrement trop fine. Elle –Amélie pas la planche- fixait le plafond –quoique la planche aussi, si il est dit que la planche a des yeux bien évidemment-. Etait-ce réellement de sa faute ? Avait-elle tué tous ces gens ? Non, non elle en était persuadée, elle n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Ce n'était pas elle ! Elle n'avait pas tué. Non, elle se souvenait parfaitement être rentrée dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et que la cible allait bien. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas sortie ? Elle avait beau se triturer les méninges dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas elle, ce ne pouvait pas être-elle pas vrai ? C'était impossible, enfin un peu de bon sens ! Elle était Amélie, elle n'était pas une meurtrière ! Quels auraient été ses buts, ses intérêts à tuer des gens ? Et pourquoi se cherchait-elle des excuses ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin : elle n'avait pas tué ! Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas sortie de cette pièce par tous les saints ? Elle ne se souvenait que de sa stupéfaction devant la vue du corps. Toutes les preuves étaient là, tout était parfaitement orchestré : avait-elle tué ? Etait-elle devenue folle ? Tout était contre elle, tout concordait parfaitement ! Son entrée, pas de sortie, la mort de Franck, la découverte du corps, sa présence. Tout y était ! C'était forcément elle, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Etait-elle… Schizophrène ? Non, non. Amélie réfutait totalement cette idée-là, elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'avait pas tué les Wilkes. Non. Mais pourtant…

Amélie se leva d'un seul coup et donna un coup de poing dans le vide. Son hurlement résonna dans la cellule. Sa gorge s'obstruait. Elle étouffait. Mais elle continua encore et encore, se défoulant. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle frappa contre la porte en fer hurlant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas elle, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas elle… Ce n'était pas elle… Elle n'a pas tué… Ce n'était pas elle… Elle se laissa glisser en face de la porte à genoux et se tapa la tête contre la porte. Le choc retentit dans son crâne et la fit tanguer quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas elle… Elle serra les mains, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Pas elle… Elle gémit de douleur, crachotant du sang. Elle ferma les yeux, sanglotant. Son corps fut secoué d'un soubresaut tandis que du sang dévalait son menton.

Toutes les preuves l'accusaient, tout concordait à merveille. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

**§**

Anita fixait le mur d'en face d'un air vide. Caine était assis à ses côtés, un bras posé nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Il la considérait d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille clignait à peine des paupières, des traces de larmes se reflétaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait en état de choc, dans un autre monde. Elle avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes, de la buée s'en échappait. La fenêtre était ouverte, il pleuvait. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux voletaient avec le léger vent qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce. La porte était fermée, il n'y avait qu'eux dans la chambre. Caine inquiet et Anita perdue. Le jeune homme passa une main devant les yeux de son amie, elle ne réagit pas. Il la frotta vigoureusement, sans même penser à fermer la fenêtre, et la berça lentement.

« Je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoir Ati, elle est sans aucun doute coupable. Souffla Caine. Tout pèse contre elle, que faisait-elle dans la pièce sinon tuer Franck ? Elle n'a aucun alibi, aucun moyen de défense. Evidemment il n'y a pas d'avocats dans Glopland, nous nous considérons, peut-être à tort je te l'admets, assez juste et partial pour juger à raison. Mais là, j'ai beau chercher je suis désolé, mais je ne vois aucune excuse, aucun acte qui pourrait la sortir de là, qui pourrait justifier sa présence dans la pièce au moment du crime ! Elle est forcément coupable, je ne vois que ça. Je ne vois qu'elle. »

Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Je sais. S'exclama Anita d'une voix rauque et lasse. »

Caine se releva immédiatement et tourna le visage de la brunette vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je sais tout ce que tu me racontes, je le sais bien. Mais je me refuse à y croire, comprends-moi… C'est-hum… C'était ma meilleure amie, on a beau ne plus être aussi proche et complice qu'auparavant, elle est et restera éternellement une personne avec qui j'ai partagé des moments inoubliables. Elle est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus chers. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est une criminelle, qu'elle a tué de sang-froid toute une famille ! C'est hors de mes capacités, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce serait comme la trahir. »

Caine caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Anita…

-Caine, rends-moi un service s'il te plaît. »

Elle avait bougé la tête et fixait maintenant la fenêtre.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il ne pourrait rien lui refuser, pas maintenant qu'elle était si faible devant lui, pas au moment où elle allait craquer, il le savait, dans ses bras. Pas à l'instant où elle se livrait à lui.

« Dit à Astrid que je me démets de mes fonctions concernant l'affaire The Queen, jusqu'à nouvel ordre soit tant qu'Amélie sera déclarée coupable. »

Caine la considéra un bref instant, elle abandonnait son poste, elle laissait Drake seul au commande de l'affaire, elle délaissait tout ce qui la rendait heureuse ces derniers temps : résoudre des affaires et enquêter sur The Queen. Pour Amélie, pour le respect des souvenirs. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Je le ferai, ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement. Elle éclata en sanglot. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

**§**

**Cléa,**

**Je me demandais : tu crois qu'on fait de la discrimination des Smarties en oubliant toujours de les citer ? Non parce que c'est vrai quoi, on va se l'avouer, on les oublie toujours ! Qui demande : « Tu préfères les Haribo, les Malabar, les Carambar ou les Smarties ? » Franchement et pourquoi pas citer la marque Leclerc (1) aussi ! Non mais franchement. Mais il faudrait se renseigner, ça nous concerne tous les inégalités entre les bonbons ! **

**Au fait tu savais qu'il y avait du citron dans la sauce barbecue ? Oui oui je sais, je t'en apprends tous les jours. On devrait me faire une statue pour ça, nan mais franchement : je suis indispensable à l'humanité.**

**Sérieusement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. Sans doute une sale habitude que j'ai prise de t'écrire chaque jour. Au moins là je peux tout dire, tout faire et balancer n'importe quoi : personne ne me regardera de travers, ne me jugera ou me trahira. Au moins dans cet espace confiné que sont les mots, j'ai l'impression d'exister.**

**Wow, stop ! Je deviens philosophique, et ça, ce n'est pas bon. Je suis là pour me décontracter. No stress. Oui parce que tout de même ces lettres ont un but, deux même pour être précis : te divertir –oui, oui je sais, pas la peine de me remercier, mon altruisme est sans limite- et m'apaiser. L'ambiance est intenable au Conseil en ce moment, tu le sais sans doute mais Amélie a été inculpée des meurtres des Wilkes, de Jeff et l'autre fille dont je perds toujours le nom. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de monde mais pas Amélie. Pas elle. C'était si… Improbable. Anita est effondrée. C'est franchement flippant, on se met à douter de tout le monde. Il y a des violentes disputes en ce moment, de certains disent que ce n'est pas Amélie, d'autre que les preuves sont indiscutables. Le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'on est tous trop impliqué dans l'affaire. Tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, on gérait à peu près ce qu'on pouvait : nos émotions. Mais là, tout s'explose. C'est quelqu'un d'entre nous, quelqu'un qui nous a proposé des idées, quelqu'un qui est notre amie voir même notre ex, qui a tué. Qui a… Fait toutes ces choses horribles. C'est… C'est inconcevable, ça nous perturbe tous. On est trop impliqué, beaucoup trop. Malheureusement, tout le monde l'est maintenant. Les gamins ont peur, ils sont contents qu'elle soit en prison. **

**Si on peut nommer cette horreur une prison. Et c'est sur cette touche dramatique que je terminerai.**

**Bisous baveux tout partout,**

**Drake.**

**§**

**Peut**-être que s'il avait accepté de l'écouter, peut-être que s'il avait été à ses côtés, peut-être que s'il l'avait soutenu dans toutes ces épreuves, peut-être que s'il avait été un ami exemplaire, peut-être que s'il l'avait assez aimé pour ne pas être lâche, peut-être que s'il avait pour une fois dans sa vie, aidé autrui, peut-être que s'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, que s'il c'était battu pour elle, que s'il avait ne serait-ce que songé à elle durant ces dernières semaines, peut-être que s'il avait été altruiste, elle n'aurait pas tué. Elle n'aurait pas assassiné tant de monde, elle n'aurait pas viré à la folie, elle n'aurait pas été ce monstre humain, elle n'aurait pas été seule, délaissée dans sa démence et sa maladie, s'il l'avait écouté elle n'aurait jamais été cette abomination, elle n'aurait pas détruit leur équilibre… S'il l'avait aidé. S'il l'avait écouté. S'il avait été un putain d'ami exemplaire.

Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter à présent, c'était trop tard pour penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire, à ce qu'elle aurait pu être, à ce qu'il ne serait jamais arrivé et toutes ces choses qui auraient dû former leur passé et leur présent, c'était trop tard pour hurler à la mort, pour pleurer et pour se souvenir. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour qu'il accepte de voir cette putain de vérité en face. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'il s'accroche. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'il espère. Ils étaient morts, elle était schizophrène ou une terrible menteuse et lui, il était paumé.

La culpabilité le rongeait de part en part. Divers scénarios défilaient devant ses yeux, l'image d'une Amélie souriante et épanouie s'incrustait sur ses pupilles, il hurla. Une boule de nerf s'explosait en lui, il avait envie de se défouler, de pleurer, de crier son désespoir. Putain de merde ce qu'il s'en voulait ! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, s'il n'avait pas été lâche. S'il n'avait pas fui devant la difficulté. Il n'était qu'un monstre ! Il l'avait abandonné, elle le lui faisait payer. Son cœur battait bien trop fort, il avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait sortir de son enveloppe. Son souffle était court, il s'épuisait. Des cernes s'imposaient sous ses yeux, des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Sa voix était cassée, tant pour avoir crié que pour avoir pleuré. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient aplatis sur le côté droit, il y était allongé depuis quelques heures. Ou quelques jours il ne savait plus. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa gorge sèche. Il fixait devant lui d'un air apathique. Il était plongé dans une léthargie. Le noir régnait en maître dans la pièce, il refusait toute visite. Il avait mis Lucie à la porte dès qu'il était rentré. Lâcheté. Fuite. Apitoiement. Y était-il pour quelque chose si la vérité était trop dure à accepter ? Y était-il pour quelque chose s'il s'en voulait ? Y était-il pour quelque chose si pour une fois, il était faible ?

Il soupira. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever ou de cligner les paupières, il n'avait plus la force d'affronter le monde extérieur. Il avait l'impression de crier dans le vide, comme incompris. Tout son corps le lâchait, il était à bout. Il bougea ses lèvres pâteuses, tel un poisson dans un bocal. Aucun son n'en sortit, il sombrait. Ses pensées tournoyaient en boucle lui causant une migraine affreuse. Sur ses mains s'éclataient du sang sécher : il avait brisé son miroir dans un brusque moment de colère.

Il avait oublié. Il avait tout oublié. Tous les moments heureux, le Conseil, Anita, Caine, Glop, Pete, Azi, The Queen, les meurtres… Il oubliait, il oubliait tout. Ne restait plus qu'Amélie. Amélie et la folie, Amélie et la mort, Amélie. Juste Amélie. Et il regrettait. Il regrettait tellement même s'il savait au fond de lui que cet état d'esprit ne mènerait plus nulle part. Il était trop tard. Il se secouait trop tard. Son cœur s'était implosé, il hurlait. Une larme perla à son œil droit, glissant près de son oreille puis s'enfouit dans les draps sales. A quoi cela le mènerait-il que d'accepter ? Il était faible, bien trop faible. La douleur le tenaillait, il se mourrait. Lentement, délicatement sa vie s'éclatait telle une fleur qui fanait. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux, trop. Il n'était qu'un gamin de quinze ans qui ne comprenait pas ! Qui n'avait jamais compris. Ses yeux le piquaient, son ventre criait à la famine. Il gémit. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre, plus la force de se battre. Encore moins la force pour survivre. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, faible châtiment pour avoir provoqué la mort d'une famille entière. C'était de sa faute, entièrement la sienne. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Et il ne le serait jamais. Trop faible. Trop lâche. Trop apitoyant. Trop apeuré. Trop **lui**.

**§**

**Diana **s'assit sur sa chaise. Leur appartement prenait un air de fin du monde, les volets étaient fermés, le lit défait, la pluie battait contre la seule fenêtre qui ne possédait pas de volet. La lumière bougeait dans de léger grincement, projetant des ombres aux allures effrayantes sur les murs. Deux chocolats chauds venaient d'apparaître ainsi qu'un mot. Drake le prit d'une main tremblante. Aucun mot n'était prononcé et ce, depuis quelques jours maintenant. Cinq pour être exact. Depuis qu'ils avaient découverts qu'Amélie était coupable. Les premières heures avaient été terribles en incompréhension, ils s'étaient tous éparpillés, personne n'avait réagit. Puis le lendemain, Le Conseil s'était rassemblé, les gamins étaient heureux. Ainsi The Queen avait été enfermée, toute information avait fuité. Ils s'étaient tous regardés, et là, tout avait explosé. Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, Sam et Edilio en étaient presque venus aux mains. L'anarchie la plus totale. Le Conseil ne s'était pas dissout, mais ce n'était pas comme-si l'idée ne leur avait pas frôlé l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus de réunion, sans doute par soucis de précaution. On savait tous que l'idée venait de Pete, et de personne d'autre. Astrid envoyait ses ordres, indiscutables évidemment, par petits mots. Nul ne savait ce que les autres faisaient. Hormis bien sûr ceux qui vivaient ensembles. Ils ne se voyaient plus, même ceux qui auraient dû en fait, être dans le même « camp », même les anciens amis. Ce n'était pas la fin d'amitiés, ce n'était pas la fin de quoique ce soit à proprement dit en fait, c'était une explosion. Pure et simple. Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la culpabilité, ils ne pouvaient pas supporter cette impression de vivre dans un mensonge. Ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils n'y arrivaient plus. C'était trop douloureux, si certains venaient à se croiser, alors tous leurs souvenirs se ravivaient. Ils ignoraient, ils faisaient comme-si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme-si ils étaient nés aujourd'hui. Ils se la jouaient indifférents alors que tout en eux se détruisaient. Le pire sans doute, fut qu'ils étaient tous d'accord : Amélie était coupable. C'était irréfutable, indéfendable. Mais douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Drake et Diana en étaient donc venus à la conclusion indirecte qu'eux deux ne pouvaient continuer à se fréquenter sans raviver des souvenirs trop vivaces. Ne plus se parler, ne plus croiser le regard de l'autres, ne plus communiquer que par des frôlements, c'était devenu leur solution, leur manière de combattre la culpabilité, le poids du mensonge.

Drake lisait silencieusement puis il soupira et fit glisser le mot sur la table en bois. Diana fixant l'horloge derrière lui, le prit.

**« Habitant de Glopland à l'intérieur de la muraille, personne en mission à l'extérieur et qui lira ce mot après et membre à part de la communauté mais qui nous rejoindra plus tard étant à l'hôpital,**

**Ici Pete, je sais ce que vous pensez actuellement : mais comment cet infâme traitre qui a retourné sa veste, peut-il se permettre de nous porter un mot ? Pense-t-il nous acheter avec deux bols de chocolat ? Déjà, à tout ceux qui penseraient ceci, souvenez-vous que l'infâme traitre est aussi celui qui vous nourri, vous protège et organise votre vie. Certes, elle n'est pas idyllique mais si quelqu'un a un autre plan, je suis toute ouïe ! Ensuite, je tiendrais à rappeler que non, Astrid n'a pas le plein pouvoir sur vous. Je n'appelle pas à un soulèvement, je n'appelle à rien, je tiendrais juste à signifier que vous êtes libres d'avoir votre opinion sur une question. Vous êtes des humains ! Vous avez le droit, non le devoir de vous questionner sur un point ! Parce que oui, oui j'en ai marre de vous voir prendre un rythme, j'en ai marre de vous voir accepter ce qu'on vous dit comme une vérité, parfois il faut vous renseigner, il faut que vous réfléchissiez à tel ou tel point, il faut que pour une fois dans votre vie, vous preniez position pour un point, non pas parce qu'on vous a donné cette solution comme réalité, mais parce que vous l'avez défini comme tel ! **

**Réfléchissez à ce que je vous dis, réfléchissez et prenez position. La vérité n'est pas forcément celle qui paraît comme une évidence, parce qu'on vous l'a présenté comme telle.**

**A la gloire de ceux qui ne survivent plus,**

**Pete, Cléa et Azilis. »**

Diana fit courir ses doigts le long de la table. Ainsi, Pete ne croyait pas qu'Amélie était coupable. C'était ce qui ressortait de ce mot. Et il demandait à tous les habitants de Glopland à travers ce mot, à réfléchir à tout ça et à avoir une opinion sur la question.

« Ce mec est incroyable. Souffla Drake. »

Diana releva vivement la tête. Entendre sa voix lui fit comme un électrochoc. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Et tout fut clair, le message de Pete résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Drake fit glisser sa main vers la sienne, l'air hagard.

« Drake… Il faut… Supplia-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Oui. Oui Diana. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'air arrêté, j'ai été stupide. Petey a raison, comme d'habitude. »

Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts dans un doux sourire.

« Je vais t'aider. Je n'ai plus rien à faire au Conseil ces temps-ci. Je ne sers qu'en période de crise, or les gens déterminent ne plus être en cette période. Je peux assumer deux rôles à la fois.

-Je sais Dian, je le sais. Si on demandait l'avis de…

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non Drake, recommencer à enquêter sur The Queen sans partir du principe qu'on a réellement trouvé qui c'était, d'accord. Mais de là à me sentir capable de renouer avec tout le monde, c'est une autre paire de chaussettes !

-Je me disais bien… Et on dit paire de manches.

-Certes. Je suis désolée.

-Non, non. C'est normal. C'est juste que… Non rien. »

Il avait fuit son regard et rabattu ses bras contre son corps, rompant tout contact.

« Drake… »

Il se leva soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

« Ca me manque Dian ! Ca me manque… »

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi Drake, mais il faut être patient, ça reviendra dans l'ordre en temps voulu, en attendant, on n'est pas seul.

-Non. Non tu es là.

-Et je serai toujours là, Drake... Regarde-moi. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Promets-moi de ne parler de ceci à personne, il ne faut pas que la population soit au courant que l'on enquête de nouveau.

« Dian, tu es trop naïve. Les gens vont forcément enquêter eux aussi à la suite du message de Pete.

-Et moi je pense que tu es trop optimiste. »

Ils eurent un rire doux, rire qui sonnait légèrement faux.

« Mais soit, si tel est ton désir, nous garderons tout cela sous le sceaux du secret. »

Il la serra contre lui.

**« Je t'aime. »**

**§**

**Julia** soupira. Elle était assise sur une chaise en bois, face au lit de Cléa. Celle-ci fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Le médecin froissa la lettre qu'elle avait entre les mains, distraite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Secouant la tête, elle se leva et déposa le papier sur une pile bancale. Elle sortit de la salle dans un dernier regard triste vers la patiente. Au moment de fermer la porte, elle se ravisa. Dans un demi-tour presque militaire, elle claqua la porte et s'y appuya soupirant. Ce devenait dure à supporter, le poids de la vérité. Elle savait. Elle savait tout. Et la patiente ne se réveillait pas. La patiente hurlait. La patiente souffrait. Et Le Président refusait obstinément de la libérer. Il la détestait, parce que la patiente était l'anomalie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Parce qu'elle l'avait involontairement, défié. Et Julia le regardait se débattre dans sa démence, espérant au fond d'elle une amélioration qui ne viendrait pas.

Julia était médecin dans cet hôpital depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Elle aimait son travail, parce qu'il permettait d'être au plus près de ces histoires qui la faisait vibrer quand elle était petite. Elle aurait pu être membre de l'AMNS ou autre chose, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre part à l'histoire. L'hôpital lui permettait d'accompagner les personnages vivants dans leurs dernières heures de vie. L'hôpital vivait dans différentes histoires à la fois, l'hôpital était une entité. Evidemment, l'hôpital s'adaptait à l'univers où il était, faisant semblant de soigner les figurants qu'ils suffisaient pourtant de recréer. Soignant parfois les véritables personnages de petites blessures. Lorsque vous rentriez à l'hôpital, vous n'en sortez jamais. Vous y mourrez. Cela prenait une heure, une journée, une semaine au grand maximum. Pete le savait. Julia le savait. Tout Inter-Imaginaire le savait. Et c'était là, la difficulté de son métier : ne jamais s'attacher au patient. Parce qu'il finit forcément par s'en aller.

Lorsque Pete avait fini par se résoudre à appeler l'hôpital pour Cléa, il l'avait fait dans un élan d'altruisme qui avait ému Inter-Imaginaire. L'histoire était suivie par de nombreux foyers, et l'amour qui détruisait Pete, l'avait rendu encore plus vue et plus aimé. Julia connaissait bien Pete, ils avaient été colocataires lors de leurs études. Il avait donc été normal que ce soit elle qui s'occupe des dernières heures de vie de Cléa. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, Pete ne l'avait pas réellement reconnu, ou peut-être jouait-il la comédie, elle ne le sut jamais. Mais elle l'avait aidé, parce qu'il était son ami avant tout, et que même s'il avait changé, on n'abandonne jamais un ami. Elle avait été témoin des crises de larmes de Pete, elle l'avait vu parler dans le vide des heures durant, elle l'avait vu user de la magie pour faire croire à Azi que sa mère était en mesure de communiquer. Elle l'avait vu rire avec sa fille, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle l'avait vu se détruire chaque jour un peu plus. Et elle ne comprenait pas, l'hôpital essayait de sauver Cléa. Ce n'était pas la mesure traditionnelle. L'hôpital accompagnait, l'hôpital ne sauvait pas. Il se contentait de sourire. Parce que les patients –les vrais, ceux qui sont réellement internés, ceux qui sont condamnés- mourraient. Ils étaient présents pour la délivrance.

Mais les jours s'effilochaient, et Cléa ne partait pas. Ils se ressemblaient, et elle restait. Julia avait donc fini par comprendre. Elle venait de comprendre. Le Président leur faisait payer leur insoumission, ils souffraient. Il voulait que Cléa parte le plus lentement possible, jusqu'à ce que Pete craque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se meurt avec elle. Il voulait qu'ils payent. Et ça marchait, ça marchait plus que bien. Le Président avait demandé à ce que l'hôpital n'agisse pas, à ce qu'il n'accélère pas le processus, à ce qu'il ne donne aucun antidouleur, à ce qu'il n'aide pas. A ce qu'il n'accomplisse pas son rôle. Indirectement certes, mais cela revenait au-même. Cette découverte avait rempli Julia d'une rage intense, Pete était son ami. Cléa était sa patiente. Elle n'abandonnait jamais ni un ami, ni un patient. Mais elle avait serré les dents, parce qu'elle était incapable d'agir, parce que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était interdire les visites et sourire. Et l'hôpital s'était insurgé. Elle avait observé. Le puzzle s'était assemblé lorsqu'Anita avait tenté de se suicider. En temps normal, l'hôpital n'aurait rien fait. Parce que c'était ainsi, parfois la mort était préférable. Et celle-ci, dans ces mondes-ci, l'était. Lorsqu'on atteignait un certain niveau, les suicides étaient fréquents. Ils ne formaient pas de bonnes histoires, mais l'humain est lâche. L'humain a peur. L'humain est imparfait. Mais l'hôpital avait sauvé Anita, l'hôpital guérissait Amélie. L'hôpital aidait Cléa. Parce que l'hôpital avait choisi, l'hôpital avait contré le Président à sa façon. Et il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les gens d'Inter-Imaginaire ne s'en rendent compte, et agissent. Le Président demandait une soumission la plus totale, tout personnage, membre ou simple particulier se devait d'être à sa place, sans jamais prendre part à autre chose que son rôle. Un méchant restait un méchant quitte à tuer. Un héros restait un héros quitte à crever. Un médecin reste un médecin quitte à enterrer. Un particulier reste un particulier quitte à rêver. Et Inter-Imaginaire craquait, chacun avait d'autres rêves, d'autres envies. Les histoires étaient une source de bonheur, de rêve et d'espoir. De liberté. Si personnes ne pouvaient y prendre part comme bon lui semblaient, si personne ne pouvait être qui il voulait, était-ce réellement cette source-là ? Ils n'étaient pas libres. Ils étaient enfermés dans une case étouffante. Ayant tous perdus de vue ce qu'était réellement une histoire. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Julia caressa la joue de Cléa, celle-ci était livide. Pete les avait sauvés, leur montrant le chemin. Il s'était rebellé. Avait changé de statut. Il était le premier, et il ne serait pas le dernier. Mais aujourd'hui, il souffrait. Aujourd'hui, il payait. Et Julia, et l'hôpital allait sauver Cléa. Pour le remercier. Elle en faisait la **promesse**.

**§**

**Il **grinça des dents, prenant sur lui. Appuyé contre un mur de la prison, un couteau en main, il ferma les paupières. Il portait une veste en cuir délavée sur un T-shirt bleu déchiré. Il avait déniché un vieux casque et l'avait mis, simple précaution plus rassurante qu'utile. Il allait pieds nus, s'étant fait voler ses anciennes chaussures. Il était un garde, c'était son tour de la garde de la prison. Il serra sa main sur le manche du poignard.

Un des prisonniers, le numéro 27 si ses souvenirs étaient justes, hurlait. Et il hurlait, ces mêmes paroles résonnant aux creux de ses oreilles.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Il plissait des paupières, tentant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas démontrer le moindre signe de compréhension.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

A bout de force, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Glissant sur le sol, il gémit.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Le numéro 27 avait été un ami, non le meilleur ami, le frère de Shake Parcks. Ils étaient inséparables. Et 27 avait été ami avec le frère Wilkes, et il avait été le premier suspect enfermé lors de l'affaire par Anita. Il pourrissait là depuis un mois ou deux maintenant, et chaque jour il répétait cette même phrase. Shake Parcks avait été détruit par l'arrestation de son ami.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Shake Parcks avait tenté d'oublier. Mais Shake Parcks avait mal. Et Amélie avait été déclarée coupable. Anita s'était déchargée de l'affaire, et 27 n'avait jamais été libéré. Le Conseil démunit, chacun disant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait enfermé 27 et qu'il fallait en parler à la personne concernée. Seulement Anita refusait toute visite, et se retirait de toutes allusions à l'affaire The Queen.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Et 27 crevait en cellule. Et Shake Parcks l'écoutait crier, chaque jour, chaque heure qui passait. Parce que c'était lui, Shake Parcks.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Parce que 27 et Shake Parcks avaient toujours été unis, même lorsque 27 était en cellule, Shake Parcks était là en temps que garde. Unis, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans autre possibilité que l'attente tout en sachant 27 innocent.

« Shake Parcks sauve-moi ! Shake Parcks je t'en supplie ! Shake Parcks aide-moi!** »**

Le Conseil était injuste. Le Conseil était supérieur. Le Conseil avait été détruit par The Queen. Le Conseil se mourrait. Et Shake Parcks pleurait. Et 27 **criait**.

**§**

**La **salle du Conseil était vide. Ses pas résonnaient dans le vide. Il s'assit sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre la baie-vitrée. Il revivait absolument tout. Il avait le regard perdu. Les cheveux en bataille, il tremblait. Sam avait la poitrine oppressée. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les genoux pliés. Il était secoué de sanglot. Tout s'était écroulé autour d'eux. Tout. Il suffoquait. L'air lui manquait. Il se leva et envoya valser une chaise qui traversa la fenêtre. Son cri résonna. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, n'importe qui. Il aurait ressenti de la rage, de la peine. De la honte. Une haine sans précédente. Mais Amélie, c'était impensable. Inimaginable. Ils avaient tous souffert, mais de là à tuer des innocents sans aucun intérêt. De là, à tous leur mentir… Elle les avait aidés, elle leur avait soumis ses hypothèses. Elle avait joué les horrifiées. Elle avait joué la comédie face à des morts ! Des gamins ! Elle avait fait semblant de pleurer, fait semblant d'avoir peur ! Elle avait mentit. Elle leur avait mentit sur un sujet aussi terrible que la mort, sur un sujet aussi horrible qu'un assassinat. Amélie était The Queen.

Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était beaucoup trop important, trop lourd en conséquence. Il ne pourrait jamais y arriver. Et quand bien même le pourrait-il, cela aurait de trop grosses portées sur sa vie, il ressentirait quoi ? De la culpabilité, de la haine, de l'horreur. Et il en serait tenailler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie qui alors serait proche, puisqu'il songerait sûrement au suicide. Il préférait ne pas accepter, il préférait rester dans cet état d'instabilité, de vulnérabilité. Mais faire ce résonnement, c'était déjà accepter. Il était coulé.

Sam s'approcha de la vitre brisée, il y posa sa main, se coupant. Il la tendit dans le vide, regardant les gouttes de sang tomber dans le vide. Il mit un pied dans le vide. Le regard fuyant, il pleurait. Et il tomba.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Dégoulinant de sueur. Lorsqu'on tombe dans un rêve, on se **réveille**.

**§**

**Astrid **fit glisser ses doigts sur la paroi ruisselante. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle était légèrement déchirée au niveau de l'aisselle droite mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Il s'y étalait des traces de sangs séchés sur la poitrine. Mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Elle respirait la peur et la fragilité, mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Elle semblait si fragile, elle semblait tomber en lambeau mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Elle avait craqué au niveau de la hanche, laissant un trou béant, mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Des mains s'occupaient des boutons à l'arrière, mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante. Une main habile farfouillait entre les manches, mais elle était blanche, blanche éclatante.

Astrid était blanche. Blanche éclatante.

La Présidente tomba à genoux. Elle cherchait à s'agripper mais le sol était glissant. Ses doigts frôlaient les murs, elle se cassa un ongle. Son élastique atterrit un peu plus loin. Ses cheveux s'éclatèrent autour de son visage. Des boutons roulaient par terre, Astrid en ramassa un le fixant comme-si sa vie en dépendait. Et elle hurla. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle hurlait. Elle hurlait. Le sang envahissait le sol. Les morceaux de sa robe se déchiraient dans la ruelle. Elle hurlait, son sang se mêlant à ses larmes. Elle tentait de se débattre mais on la tenait. Des mains, il y en avait partout. Il y en avait sur elle, il y en avait autour. Elle voyait des gens assister à la scène derrière leurs fenêtres et refermer rapidement leurs rideaux. Puis tout se stoppa, les yeux flous, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et on la retourna, la joue collée au sol, elle comprit. Et elle cria, plus que tout à l'heure encore, elle voyait son sang sur ses mains, sur son corps. Et elle voyait sa robe déchirée au milieu du carnage. Et ça s'éternisait. Semblant ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Et elle hurlait. Encore et encore. A genoux, sur le ventre, sur le dos. Elle prenait toutes les positions, tentant de se débattre sans y parvenir. Elle saignait. Elle pleurait. Elle hurlait.

On lui enfonça un poignard dans la cuisse, trop saoul pour réfléchir que cela n'allait pas la tuer. Astrid se traîna sur le sol, jusqu'à sa robe. Elle avait les yeux embués. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait mal. Le froid lui mordait la peau. Son sang battait trop fort à ses tempes. Elle vomit. Elle attrapa un morceau de sa robe et la serra contre elle, tremblante. Elle était là, elle, Astrid, Présidente de Glopland, nue, les jambes écartées, du sang dégoulinant, dans une ruelle. Seule. Plus seule que jamais elle ne l'avait été jusque-là.

Et elle hurla.

_**A suivre…**_

**Leclerc : **Marque déposé. Je sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas aux USA.


End file.
